Temptations
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Through tantalizing schemes Victoria enacts a plan for revenge.She would make Conrad Grayson pay, she would make him suffer, she would make him repent, she would bring him to his knees…and she would make him enjoy every moment of it. Yet will she get caught in her own plan, entangling them both in a dangerous liaison? Lust, seduction and dark temptations. Victoria x Conrad: Convict
1. The Plan

_Summary: Through tantalizing schemes Victoria enacts a plan of revenge. She would make Conrad Grayson pay for everything he had done to her, she would make him suffer, she would make him repent, she would bring him to his knees…and she would make him enjoy every moment of it. Yet will she get caught in her own plan, entangling them both in a dangerous liaison? Lust, seduction and dark, dark temptations. Convict. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge

**The Plan **

* * *

Victoria swirled the crimson liquid around the curve of her glass, before bringing the brim up to her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as the fiery liquid gushed down her throat, the burning sensation doing nothing to numb the overpowering feelings consuming her. It seemed that no matter how many glasses of liquor she drank (two shots of whisky and three glasses of red), she couldn't erase tonight's memory, which seemed to burn into her brain like a melting, wax stamp.

_Ashley's moan resounded throughout the room, the unbearable noise biting into Victoria's ears. His lips hungrily tore through hers as she was hoisted up onto the table, her legs wrapping around his like a common whore. _

Victoria grimaced as she wrapped her lips around the edge of the glass once more, tilting her head back as she drained the last of the wine. Even through the smudged screen she could still recall Conrad's eyes, clouded with lust and their cries still rang in her ears like shrilling alarm bells.

Her husband had sunk to an all time low beyond Victoria's imagination. Sleeping with his son's girlfriend. Victoria's fingernails dug into the palm of her hands, her fists clenched in anger and disgust. Anger wouldn't do her any good now. She knew as well as Conrad that their only hope of saving their children and avoiding the jaws of the Initiative was to work together, no matter how much the thought made her stomach churn. But try as she may Victoria couldn't shake away the uncontrollable rage bubbling inside.

Seduction. There was no doubt about it. Ashley had seduced her husband into sex and employment, and the idiot succumbed like a lost puppy, like the fool he was. Seduction. The very same method her former friend had once done. Victoria's eyes hardened when she remembered Lydia, the woman he had betrayed her for. After their promises of maintaining fidelity for the sake of Charlotte and Daniel, of trying to patch things up and give their children the most stable, loving environment, he had slept with her.

Victoria broke out of the distant memories and lowered her eyes onto the empty, crystal glass. She had felt a wave of emotions tonight, rage, shock, repulsion…and hurt. The last one shocked her the most. Because as much as Victoria tried to convince herself otherwise, she couldn't deny the hurt she felt, her heart cracking, her chest tightening, her insides freezing when she saw them together.

She didn't love him; those feelings had died long ago. She could never love this possessive, arrogant and ambitious man. Yet she was hurt when she saw the footage, and as much as Victoria tried all night to understand why, she couldn't.

Victoria placed the glass down with a small clang and repressed a heavy sigh. She cast a glance at the clock, 10:00pm, and knew that she should retire soon. But she still couldn't shake off the anger and she couldn't forget the betrayal. Because the truth was she was tired of Conrad betraying her when she had tried hard after their second marriage to stay true to her vows for the sake of their children. No…she couldn't be pushed aside anymore like his second wife. She was tired of his lies and betrayal, and wanted more than anything to get her own revenge.

A devious smile tugged at the corner of her lips, a small glint lit in her eye. Revenge. Perhaps it was the alcohol clouding her judgments, but the idea seemed too tempting to resist. Victoria thought about it. About making him pay for David Clarke, for forcing her to comply with his arrest, for every lie he told about her to their children, for every insult he threw her way, for sending Dominik away, for having an affair with Lydia then with Ashley. Revenge on the man she had once thought that she had grown to care for, perhaps even love, before he slept with Lydia and grew into the monster she knew today. Revenge.

Victoria's smile fell when she wondered what she could possibly do. The two things that were close to his heart, their children and his money, were not an option. Victoria's eyes drifted off to the end of the dark room when she remembered her previous thoughts…seduction.

Her eyes flickered to the cracked, glass mirror at the end of the room. They had temporarily placed it there tonight until one of the maids would dispose of it tomorrow morning. Doing her best in her intoxicated state, Victoria walked over to the arched mirror. She glanced at her reflection and turned to the side.

If she was honest, age hadn't been too harsh on her. If anything, it had treated her rather kindly. Though having maids to cater to her needs and relishing in the privileges that accompanied a wealthy lifestyle helped too. Even so, for age fifty, she looked amazing. Victoria still had the killer figure she had maintained throughout the years, long, slender legs, the typical 'hourglass figure', a slender waist, curvy hips and voluptuous breasts. Dark, luscious curls cascaded down her shoulders, only softening her frame. The finest anti-aging creams and lotions gave her soft, flawless skin and what little wrinkles she had only outlined her previous smiles. A small smile graced her lips; she had often wondered why Conrad had left her for that whore in the first place.

Perhaps seduction was the perfect plan after all. Undoubtedly Conrad completely and utterly despised her, but even Victoria knew that beneath his strong, egotistical façade was a foolish man, weak to a woman's seduction. And Victoria knew exactly what she would do. She would make him pay, she would make him repent, she would bring him to his knees…and she would make him enjoy _every_ moment of it.

* * *

_So I'm not too sure where I'm going with this, but the idea came to me a few weeks ago so I thought I'd write the first chapter and see what you guys think, if I should continue or not. Seriously though, Madeleine is 54 so Conrad, why the hell would you leave her for Lydia? Anyway I'd love to make this into a series as that was the plan but I'll wait and see if you like it. Please leave a review, tell me what you think, if you want me to write more and, if so, what you're expecting in these chapters. Seriously please tell me cause I really don't know where I'm going with this and your reviews may help me get a direction as to where this fic is going. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading guys! For where would a writer be without her readers! _

_Lydia :) _


	2. Seduction

_Thank you guys for the amazing reviews, they mean so much to me! And as I always promise, reviews help me write so here is an update! Sorry it took so long, my Internet died later last night and I wasn't able to publish it till now. Gosh, I'm so nervous to hear what you think so please review, as you all know I really am not used to writing this stuff so I really went above and beyond to make this update as perfect as possible *__hides behind her bed and peeks out fearfully__*. Anyway, enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge

**Seduction**

* * *

An exhausted sigh pushed through Conrad's lips as he leant back against his leather office chair, dropping his pen in defeat. He ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair, his eyes wearily sweeping over the mountain of papers that still called for his attention.

Conrad's eyes flickered up to the clock: 10.30pm. Despite the stack of paperwork he still had left, Conrad decided to call it a night and review the work in the morning He pushed back his chair and reached for his short glass, which to his misfortunate only had a puddle of brandy left. He needed to head over to the bar, immediately.

The distant, rhythmic sound of stiletto heels clicking and clacking against the polished, wooden flooring alerted his attention to his wife's arrival. No doubt Victoria planned on unleashing a storm of abuse in his direction concerning the footage she saw that evening of his affair with Ashley. Even though Conrad had insisted that their only way of protecting their children was to work together, he was sure Victoria wouldn't be able to control her temper.

Conrad placed the glass back down and pushed back against the desk, his office wheelchair sliding back against the wall as he prepared himself for an inevitable, heated argument. Her silhouette emerged onto the cream coloured walls as she entered the room, and even though the room was dimly lit, her sight took his breath away.

Her lustrous, ebony curls tumbled around her shoulders like soft waves and blazing flames seemed to light her dark eyes when they locked. She advanced towards him like a tiger eyeing its prey. A shiver licked Conrad's spine as she did so, her eyes penetrating into his. Yet she noticed his gaze lingering on her plump, crimson lips before they wandered down.

She wore a blood red, silk gown held up by a thin spaghetti strap. A splitting neckline plunged down the cleft of her breasts, attracting the attention from Conrad's straying eyes. His eyes wandered down her curving figure and onto her soft legs that were teasingly revealed through the slit that ran down from the very top of her right thigh. His mouth dried and heart pounded against his chest as his eyes drank in the soft, exposed skin before they fell onto her black, strapped, stiletto heels.

Conrad's eyes met Victoria's again, her dark, enticing eyes that seemed to captivate him. And judging from the smirk dancing on her lips, he knew some dark intention accompanied her planned arrival.

"Victoria," he managed in his best professional tone, though Victoria sensed his voice crack in his throat.

Conrad could barely believe that his wife was standing before him wearing that dress. And it certainly wasn't like Victoria to wear such provocative attire at 10:30pm, yes she would reserve her silk gowns for formal gatherings but they would never be that revealing. Conrad was immediately suspicious. Even so, he couldn't help but think how sexy she looked in that dress.

Victoria placed her hand on her hip and arched a perfect eyebrow, her eyes holding his gaze. "Conrad."

Conrad straightened himself back up, doing his best to focus on her eyes and not on the cleavage that burned for his attention. "And may I ask what you're doing here at this time of night?" his eyes briefly flickered to the clock.

Victoria's lips pulled into an amused smile as she advanced towards him.

"I didn't think it was a crime to see my husband," she answered, her doe eyes feigning innocence, yet the glint in them suggested otherwise.

Conrad stifled a dark chuckle. "Forgive me if I find that hard to believe Victoria, after all you've put me and this family through."

Victoria bit her tongue and forced the sweet smile to remain on her lips, knowing she'd have to conserve her temper if this was to work. She reached his desk and revealed a glass of brandy.

"I thought you could use a drink."

Conrad hesitantly accepted the beverage and placed it on the desk, his eyes still narrowed with suspicion.

Victoria propped herself on the edge of the mahogany table, her eyes casually sweeping over his paperwork. Then slowly she crossed her leg over the other, the red material from the slit of her dress slipping down the side of her thigh, exposing the rest of her leg.

Conrad's eyes immediately flickered over, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes traced up her thigh, a hint of black lace visible beneath the flowing material.

"You've certainly been keeping yourself busy," Victoria mentioned swiftly, eyeing the paperwork.

Victoria's eyes flickered to his and she watched, amused at his attempts to avert his preying eyes from her skin.

Conrad's mouth dried like sandpaper as he struggled to string a response together. "Indeed," he managed to say gruffly, clearing his throat.

Victoria had to bite her tongue to contain the chuckle when she noticed his eyes on her exposed skin again. She knew her husband was weak but his ogling was getting ridiculous. Her eyebrows furrowed in what she hoped were a concerned expression as she tilted her head to the side.

"Conrad, are you quite alright?"

Victoria swung her legs over the table so she sat directly opposite him. She met his eyes and arched an eyebrow, waiting for his answer. Conrad swallowed, part of him screaming for him to leave now, yet he stayed as if glued to his chair.

"I'm perfectly fine," he stated curtly.

"Are you sure?" Victoria questioned again, her voice slipping into a soft purr.

She slinked off his table and stepped towards him in slow movements, her hips swaying enticingly. She reached his chair and slowly lowered herself down and leaned forward, her lips inches from his.

"You seem a little," she stopped, the husky whisper brushing against his ear. "Distracted."

Conrad gripped onto the sides of his chair, her words freezing him like a stunned animal caught in the safari. Much to his misfortune and pleasure her new position gave him a perfect view of her soft, ample breasts that were dangerously close to falling out from the thin confinements of her dress.

Victoria pushed his legs a part as she parted her own. She began to straddle his lap, her cool fingers skimming the curve of his neck and down his shoulders to his shirt. The skirts of her dress slipped off the sides of her legs, exposing the rest of her skin for Conrad's preying eyes.

"And a little…tense," her soft purr in his ear sent waves of shivers down his spine.

The very sensation of her body pushing up against his, her thighs pressed against his and her fingers slipping beneath his shirt was enough to make him groan. He chewed the inside of his mouth as he fought the groan stirring in his throat.

Rose fragrances and sweet, apple aromas-Victoria's signature perfume and conditioner-enveloped his senses as her lips neared his. Victoria's fingers began to loosen his tie before they unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt; all the while Conrad sat there, his body desperately wanting to respond.

"Victoria," he finally managed in a breathy whisper.

Her lips achingly enclosed around his, silencing his protest. Conrad's eyes widened before they shut as he found himself slowly responding to her kiss. Her lips were as soft and warm as he remembered, her taste spicy, sweet and intoxicating; god he missed the taste of those lips.

Her kisses grew demanding as her tongue ran across his lower lip, hungrily parting his mouth. His fingers threaded through her dark tresses as hers began to climb up his scalped chest. Her tongue slipped inside his lips and intertwined with his in a passionate dance, exploring every inch of his mouth. She nibbled his lower lip, teasingly dragging it between her teeth. Her kisses grew more demanding as she nibbled and sucked his lower lip raw, and it took all the power he could muster to stop the groan rising from the base of his throat.

As their lungs began to cry for air their lips slowed down. Victoria slowly drew back, her upper lip grazing his lower one, savoring his taste.

And as Conrad's heart rate gradually returned to a normal pace the realisation dawned to him.

Victoria's tongue moistened her upper lip as she stared at him like a cat that got her cream. Victoria pushed herself up against him once more, amused as she watched her husband struggling to mask his arousal.

Conrad was furious with himself, he fell for her seduction, like he had done so many times before with the other women in his life. He needed to go, now. She needed to go. The thoughts swam wildly in his head as he struggled to collect the right words and string them together.

"Leave now," he finally said roughly, shamefully averting his gaze from hers.

Victoria raised her eyebrows and parted her lips in surprise, admiring his new strength. "Oh?" she replied in a soft purr.

"I don't know what game you're playing Victoria," Conrad hissed venomously, his eyes narrowing onto hers with loathing and suspicion. "But I will tell you now that I sure as hell want no part in it. I want you to leave."

Irritation briefly passed her features before her gaze flickered down to his pants, a dark chuckle pushing behind her lips. "Oh really Conrad? Because something tells me otherwise."

Conrad followed her gaze, heat creeping up his neck when he noticed the bulge in his pants.

Victoria lowered her lips onto his ear and nibbled it gently, her tongue tracing the shell of his ear as she hissed, "Liar."

And as her fingers found his belt, he knew she had won. She had him.

* * *

_So how did I go? Please leave a review, they are so very helpful. I have lots install for the coming updates as well, if I'm able to write it down. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review, they are my fuel for writing! _


	3. Torture

_As promised, here it is! And let's all rejoice that Revenge is back tomorrow! :D Thank you to everyone who reviews, they mean so much to me and really fuel me to write. This one is probably the most difficult updates I've written before, but I gave it my all so please tell me what you think. I'm terrified to hear to hear what you think, and actually nervous no one likes it and now I'm really scarred. It is very different from what I usually write. Oh well, here it is. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge

**Torture**

* * *

"No."

Conrad caught Victoria's hands before they could unlatch his belt, his eyes hardening onto hers. He had to stop this now before it got any further. Yes, she was his wife, but after everything they had been through, Conrad knew he would never forgive himself if he slept with her tonight. His mind may be clouded with alcohol but he was stable enough to end this now.

"I want you to leave, _now." _

Victoria's eyes rounded in astonishment and irritation. For god's sake this man fell for her former best friend _twice_, even after she had blackmailed him for millions of dollars. He slept with her son's girlfriend for crying out loud. Yet he seemed to have enough control to say no to her, and the thought maddened her to the core.

Conrad released her hands and she returned his gaze with an icy stare, swallowing back her protest. She slipped out of his lap, enraged. She almost had him. Perhaps the plan was ridiculous from the start, perhaps it was deemed to fail; after all she was drunk when she had formed it. No, she refused to believe it, it was the perfect plan. And Victoria Grayson was never a failure, she would not watch it fall apart.

Conrad watched her walk away, expecting her to leave the room but to his fury she had jumped back onto the table. He watched her settle herself on the edge of the table, her legs dangling at the end. Conrad wanted to protest but knew that was what she wanted, and he'd be damned if he gave her what she wanted. So instead he clamped his mouth shut, knowing that she would tire and eventually leave.

Victoria picked up his glass of brandy as if he wasn't there and tilted her head back, draining the fiery liquid down in one gulp. All the while, she could feel his gaze burning daggers into her skin. Perfect.

Victoria placed the glass back down and tilted her head back as she ran her fingers through her growing, ebony tresses. Her eyes fluttered shut as her fingernails traced a pathway down the expanse of her neck. Her fingers temptingly continued down the cleft of her chest, ran down her breasts and to the voluptuous curves down her sides.

Conrad's mouth dried as he watched the enticing scene, a slight moan escaping his wife's plump lips. And even though he knew it was an act to deceive Conrad into her bed, he couldn't help but watch with parted lips.

Victoria stopped her torturous behaviour, knowing it was driving Conrad crazy. Instead she pushed his paperwork back and lowered herself down until she was lying seductively on his desk. Still ignoring his presence she brought her right knee back so it was bent, the flowing material of her dress sliding up her thigh and slipping down the side, revealing naked skin and black, lace lingerie. Her fingers entangled themselves through her dark strands as she arched her back. Her eyes flickered to his as she arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

A furious battle ensued inside Conrad at the tantalizing sight. He fought every sensation in his body that was urging him to take her right there and then on his desk. But that was what she wanted, and although Conrad was clueless as to whatever schemeVictoria had concocted, he'd be damned if he let it happen. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of giving in, but he wouldn't let her see him weakly leave the room either. He would remain there, strong and unbreakable, until she realized that her little act wouldn't work and leave, embarrassed and defeated. Or so he hoped.

Swallowing the thick lump that had formed in his throat Conrad opened his mouth to speak, but as his eyes caught her cleavage, rising and falling with her heavy breaths, the words died on his tongue. Instead an incoherent, absurd noise slipped from his lips, sounding almost like a groan.

Victoria's eyes glimmered victoriously. Yet Conrad's stance was still strong, but his knuckles were turning white from gripping onto the armchairs and his eyes were desperately trying to avert their gaze from her. He was weakening.

Victoria leaned up, her fingers finding her ankles. Then inch-by-inch and achingly so, they travelled up her creamy, smooth legs and wandered over the curve of her thighs, attracting Conrad's straying eyes. They rested on the sides of her lace underwear before she slowly sat up, the silky material gliding down her thighs again. Her dark eyes held his gaze as she slowly and torturously slid the lingerie down her legs and off. It hung on her finger and she met Conrad's eyes with a small smirk.

She swung her legs back around the counter and crossed her leg over the other, dropping the material before him.

"Or now?" she purred, her eyes glimmering mischievously.

Conrad gritted his teeth together as he restrained himself from moving. His heart galloped against his chest as desired stirred within him, and he tried desperately to forget that Victoria was sitting on his desk, wearing nothing but the thin dress and wanting _him._ But more than anything he tried not to let his arousal show. But he knew it was pointless. _He had to be strong…he had to be strong…he had to be strong… _

A small sigh escaped Victoria's lips as she watched her tortured husband. "Such a shame."

And she slipped off the desk and made her way to the door with slow movements, her hips swaying deliciously. Yet the smirk continued to play on her lips, because she knew he wouldn't be far behind.

_He had to remain controlled…he had to remain controlled…he had to-_

Releasing an exasperated breath Conrad jumped from his chair, the sound of his hurried footsteps stopping her. Victoria whirled around as Conrad roughly pulled her towards him, smashing his lips onto hers. Victoria smirked triumphantly as she returned his kiss with equal passion, her eyes fluttering shut. She knew it was only a matter of time before he caved.

Conrad pushed her against the wall, releasing a small moan from her lips when her hit head the back.

"I…want…you…now," Conrad muttered between rough kisses.

Victoria chuckled darkly at his eagerness. Conrad quickly pinned her arms above her head, wiping the smirk off her face. His lips trailed down her jaw and to her neck, his tongue flicking against her collarbone. A moan stirred from the base of her throat as he hungrily sucked and nibbled on the sensitive hollow of her skin.

Victoria freed her arms and clutched onto his shirt. She pulled him in closer as his lips tore through her wine drenched lips, sinking his teeth into her swollen lips. Conrad's hands wandered from her dark tresses down her soft skin and down the cleft of her chest. His hands roamed her breasts and down her curves, smirking at every moan he released from her bruised lips.

Victoria's leg shook as she felt his hands slipped beneath the top of her dress and over her breasts, eliciting an erotic groan from her lips. She let her head fall back against the wall, breathless. It wasn't surprising that he had this power over her, and she would regain her control.

With all the strength she could gather Victoria pushed Conrad backwards and drove him against the wall. A smirk pulled at her lips at his dumbfounded expression. Taking her chance Victoria captured his lips in a demanding kiss as her fingers hurriedly attacked the buttons of his shirt, sliding the material off his shoulders. His hands found her sides as hers crept down his chest.

"Do you want me Conrad?" she breathed between her kisses.

"Yes," Conrad growled breathlessly.

Victoria parted his legs with her knee, teasingly pressing it against his center. A groan escaped his lips as he entangled his fingers through her dark tresses. Victoria's lips brushed against his ear, her raspy purr sending waves of shivers down his spine.

"Tell me. _Beg."_

Conrad's head spun as his heart hammered against his chest. God he wanted her more than anything, he was willing to drop to his knees, cry, plead…do absolutely anything to take her.

"Yes, I want you," he whispered back achingly.

Victoria's eyes glimmered mischievously as she successful slid his pants down, slowly rocking her hips into his. A groan rose in his throat as the back of his head hit the wall, his hands travelling up her dress. His body ached all over for her, and the sensations were driving him mad. He needed her now.

"Please Victoria, I want you."

The smirk had never been wider as she broke the kiss, meeting Conrad's eyes. "That's what I thought," she whispered wickedly.

And pressing her lips against his once more she released him from her grasp and broke the kiss. Taking a few steps back her eyes flickered over the dumbfounded man still pressed against the wall, breathless, aroused and lusting after her. A triumphant smile touched her lips as she whirled around and headed towards the door.

Conrad was speechless. Victoria paused halfway across the room and turned around, her face hardening as she recalled Conrad's affair with Ashley, the motivation for her revenge tonight.

"Conrad," her eyes darkening into a menacing glare. "Don't you ever screw with me again".

Victoria turned on her heel and sashayed towards the door. She paused. Victoria cast a glance over her shoulder; pleased to see that Conrad was still frozen in a state of shock, yet his lips were still parted with desire. Victoria knew he was almost breathless with lust and consumed with needs that would never be satisfied: and the thought reinvigorated her.

"And Conrad," she called, her eyes flickering over the lingerie on the floor, her eye batting, hinting a mischievous wink. "Feel free to keep it."

Her dark chuckle resounded in his ears as she left the room, leaving him alone, trembling and unsatisfied.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please review they do help! Also, I have a few ideas, but your input is always helpful so I've love to see what you want. I can either continue on with the themes of seduction scheming etc, or I can jump right into the drama and angsty/fluffy convict scenes. Which I'm guessing you'd prefer? Tell me what you want! _


	4. Retribution

_Hey guys! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they really made my day, and they mean so much to me so thank you a billion. :) I'm not too please with this one writing wise and I am afraid that it is a bit ooc, I did struggle a lot with this. However I did do the best job I could and hope you enjoy it nonetheless Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think, as always constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time

**Retribution **

* * *

"Where's Victoria?"

The rough question caught the maid off guard who startled and turned around, facing her boss with a quizzical look.

"Mrs. Grayson? She's in the ballroom with the decorators, organizing the room for the coming Christmas benefit".

Conrad's repressed a grimace when he remembered. Of course, he thought bitterly. The Christmas benefit, another one of Victoria's functions she threw in order to maintain their public image. Without bothering to thank her Conrad took off, swiftly yet angrily making his way to the room.

He remembered last night's events and it took him an hour before the realisation had plummeted onto him. Victoria's act was a response to his affair with Ashley, and he had to give it to her, the woman knew him well. Her little act of revenge has worked almost perfectly. She hit him where he was weakest, his vulnerability to a woman's seduction.

He remembered when she had cruelly tortured him with her act, consuming him with desire and driving him crazy until his body trembled and screamed for her. Then she left him, unsatisfied.

Conrad broke out from the memories, opening the doors to the grand room. He shouldn't have given in, though he had to admit that throughout the years, Victoria still carried a certain dark beauty that radiated from her. Such beauty that Conrad couldn't really blame himself for giving in, after all any right man in his situation would have. Indeed, his wife had always exuded sensuality like a perfume, catching the preying eyes of many men. Conrad had often enjoyed their jealous eyes on him when she accompanied him to many work functions.

Even so, Conrad should have known that Victoria's actions were always driven by something darker. Indeed, he had assumed that Victoria's intoxicated state was motivating her actions, but it was clear to him now. Victoria, consumed with anger at Conrad's affair with Ashley, had sauntered into his room. Intoxicated and slightly unstable she seduced him with the intentions of driving his body wild then leaving him, craving for her, his needs never satisfied. And Conrad Grayson would be damned if he'd let her get away.

His eyes landed on Victoria, dressed in an off the shoulder, velvet, black pencil dress and ivory, stiletto pumps. She balanced on a ladder in the corner of the room near the grand Christmas tree, attempting to hang up the glittering snow angels.

Conrad approached her, his heart pumping with adrenaline as he prepared what he was going to say. He paused, just noticing all the decorators and maids hurrying around. He knew he shouldn't start a commotion in the morning in front of everyone, so instead he calmed himself down as he prepared what he would say.

Yet as he did he felt his eyes wander up to where Victoria stood, three feet above him, her position providing him a clear view of the back of her legs. His eyes began to stray from the backs of her ankles and up her calves, tracing a path up her vanilla skin. He noticed how soft the backs of her legs were and how the dress seemed to cling to her every curve, moving and swaying with her body.

Her dress was different from her other dresses, shorter, tighter and dare he say it, sexier. Conrad knew Victoria's morning attire change wasn't a spontaneous decision, it seemed that she was still determined on playing him. And Conrad knew that staring up her dress was the last thing he should be doing. Yet it was like his eyes had a mind of their own.

His heart quickened as she stood on the front of her toes, reaching further up the tree. The ends of her dress climbed up her legs a few inches, resting halfway up her thighs. Conrad could see right under the hem of her dress, the backs of her thighs in clear view. A shadow dipped underneath the backs of her legs, drawing in his lustrous eyes, and Conrad knew that he had to tear his eyes away now.

Yet the thought evaporated as his wife ever so gracefully bent down to retrieve an item from one of the maids. Her dress fluttered around her legs as she did so and the material rode up another few inches, revealing more soft, vanilla skin for his eyes to drink in. He had often wondered how she kept her skin so soft or her legs slender. A mental image of last night flashed in his mind, and he felt himself fantasizing of those amazing legs wrapped around his waist. He needed to stop now.

"Enjoying the view Conrad?"

Conrad startled, embarrassed and furious at himself for being caught.

Victoria smirked darkly, the glittering Christmas bubbles reflecting Conrad's hungry eyes for her to see. She hung the last ornament up before she gracefully stepped down the ladder, turning her attention to her husband.

"I assume you wanted to speak to me?" she asked, placing a hand to her hip.

Conrad tried to compose himself from his humiliating moment, the heat fading from his neck. His eyes scanned his surroundings, where the decorators frantically scurried around.

"Yes, preferably _alone_," he emphasized, his eyes flickering to the side.

Victoria arched a questioning eyebrow but nodded nonetheless, leading Conrad out of the grand room. The couple walked silently down the hall, Conrad a few steps behind her. Victoria turned into the small, cozy room at her right and Conrad followed. She commonly enjoyed sitting in the cushioned armed chair on winter nights in front of the crackling fire.

Conrad shut the door as soon as they entered, relieved to have the privacy. Wasting no time he turned to his wife, his eyes hardening as he recalled last nights events.

"I know just how _valuable_ your time is darling," he began almost sarcastically. "So I'll get to the point. You're playing a very dangerous game Victoria," he finished in a hiss, venom lacing his voice.

Victoria raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh?"

Conrad felt anger erupting inside of him at the small smirk that pulled at the corner of her lips. He knew she was enjoying every moment of this, recalling the torture she put Conrad through and reveling in his bubbling anger. He stepped towards her, almost seething like an aggressive wolf.

"That little act you threw on last night may have given you a level of satisfaction but let me ensure you, it will be regretted".

Victoria had to admit, she was rather surprised that her husband had even confronted her about last night's events. Indeed she had expected him to ignore it, treat it as an embarrassing memory to be buried deep and forgotten. Though perhaps she shouldn't be so surprised when his outrage was clearly evident.

"Is that so?" she continued, almost laughing at his little threat. "Then tell me Conrad, how exactly am I going to regret it?"

And just as she had predicted he didn't know. A cruel chuckle rose in her throat as his raging expression, her eyes glimmering deviously. She stepped towards him, her eyes lowering onto his shirt.

"Are you going to make me _cry_?" he voice fell into a soft purr. Her fingers toyed with the material of his shirt, her thigh pressing against his. "Make me _scream_?" her whisper brushed against his jaw, her lips inches from his. "Make me _beg_?"

Conrad caught her hands and dropped them to her sides, his eyes murdering hers.

"Oh I can't tell you yet darling, but I ensure you, you will suffer," he responded vindictively.

Victoria took a step back; her eyes flickering down his frame. She composed herself once more. "Nonetheless Conrad, I hardly believe you have it in you to make me do any of what I mentioned," she replied swiftly, referring to her earlier comments. Victoria paused and cruelly added, "Given your effortful _attempts_ last night." She said it mockingly adding more fuel to the raging inferno.

Conrad's eyes hardened menacingly but before he could respond with another spiteful comment, the door swung open. Their heads shot up to one of the maids.

"Mrs. Grayson? One of the decorators asked if she could see you."

Victoria's lips pulled into her notorious, sweet smile. "Thank you Sybil, tell her I'll be with her in a moment."

The maid nodded and left. Victoria felt no need to be here and was thankful for the excuse to leave her husband. Swiftly making her way to the door she paused, glancing over her shoulder.

"And Conrad," she added, her eyes meeting his. "You should know by now, I don't respond well to threats."

Her eye batted in a small wink before she departed.

Conrad was almost trembling with rage. He felt it spit and bubble inside of him like an erupting volcano, heat rising to his cheeks in fury. In short, it didn't turn out the way he wanted. Victoria had yet again cut him off with a snide comment and was still reveling in last night's success. But more importantly, Conrad's chance at achieving some sort of satisfaction at confronting her had slipped from his fingers.

_For some offenses, there is only retribution._

The words drifted back to him like a childhood memory. He remembered reading the text in a college textbook years ago. Retribution. Revenge. He felt his very heart beat at the words, like aggressive waves slamming against rocks. His heart pounded and cried with hunger, hunger for some sort of payback, something and anything to wipe that damn smirk off her face. Revenge.

Yet a part of him knew that he didn't want that. Much to Conrad's confusion, his chest tightened not in anger but in sadness at the recent events. Twenty years ago he would have never believed that he would be here today. Scheming some sort of pathetic pay back at his wife for seducing him then leaving him to satisfy his lust alone. But here he was; and the truth was, as much as Conrad tried to ignore it, he missed his marriage with Victoria. He missed showing affection to his wife, the dates they had, passionate nights they shared, making her smile, making her laugh, watching her fall in love with him…

Things had changed, and each day the realisation grew clearer and clearer, those days with Victoria were gone. And Conrad knew he was just as much to blame as her. At times he felt himself consumed with such anger that he would hiss a scornful comment her way and she would throw one back in return. There relationship seemed to be balancing on unstable, shattering grounds, their broken pieces of their relationship barely held together by the love they held for their children and their hate against the Initiative.

Even so, there would often be rare moments where Conrad would try to open up to her and show her a shred of affection, but even then Victoria's concrete walls would still stand in his way, tall and strong. She would swiftly dismiss him, as if she could no longer trust him. And at this, his heart would crack, because the undeniable truth was there. He missed his wife, and would go through a gauntlet to have a second chance with her.

Often when he was unnoticed, Conrad found himself staring at her, reminiscing in the days before David Clarke and the Initiative. It was during these rare moments that a small smile would touch his lips and he would wonder if his feelings towards Victoria had ever changed.

Conrad broke out of the thoughts and mentally scolded himself. Last night's events flashed in his mind again and his heart grew hungry for revenge once more.

An idea slowly pieced together in Conrad's mind. An idea so ludicrous and bizarre that Victoria would not see it coming. Well, as the metaphor went, it was time to give her a taste of her own medicine. Conrad's lip curled into a vindictive smirk. He just needed to wait for the right moment…

…

It just so happened that the golden opportunity arose that afternoon. Victoria emerged from the double open doors, her stiletto heels clicking rhythmically against the Italian tiles as she led her friends from the outdoor atrium and into the grand manor. She was organising another one of her benefits and as per tradition, her 'friends' had gathered to her house to discuss the plans.

Victoria wasn't too pleased about it, seeing as she already had one benefit this coming weekend. However, her calenderer had been full so she couldn't move this back anymore, and Grayson Manor had annually hosted the GGCEF (Grayson Global's Children Emergency Foundation) for ten years now.

"Victoria," Conrad greeted, standing by the door.

The women were settling into the cushioned armchairs, their clipboards and pens out. Victoria whirled around, surprised at Conrad's presence.

"Excuse me ladies," he spoke to the girls, flashing them an almost charming smile. "May I have a word with my wife?"

Conrad tilted his head towards the door and headed out. Victoria excused herself politely before she followed him, wondering what the hell he wanted.

Victoria followed him into the kitchen before he stopped, turning to face her. Victoria placed her hands on her hips, displeased.

"Well, I assume you have a reasonable explanation for dragging me away from that meeting?"

Conrad reached for a crystal glass, pouring himself a generous helping of brandy.

"Meeting? You mean another one of your pointless gatherings to throw yet another useless benefit?"

Victoria's eyes narrowed into a menacing glare. "Need I remind you Conrad that this benefit is essential in saving your public image since the past weeks disarray? Which is imperative in gaining votes to secure your position as CEO of Grayson Global. Or have you forgotten what fate Daniel faces if he steps up and takes your position?"

Conrad's jaw tightened at the mentioning of Daniel, drowning the liquor down in one last swing. "No Victoria, I have not forgotten, but I fear it's too late. You know as well as I that the Initiative are determined on witnessing Daniel's inevitable taking of Grayson Global. And I highly doubt 'saving our public image' will change that".

As much as it pained Conrad to say it, he feared it to be true. But for now he tried to forget about it, he needed his concentration and would deal with Daniel's fate when the time comes.

Victoria repressed a heavy sigh, refusing to believe him. As much sense as it made, she refused to back down without a fight. "Then what do you want Conrad?"

Conrad placed his glass down and turned to his wife, slowly approaching her with slow, sauntering steps.

"What do I want? I want what you so cruelly denied me last night."

Victoria raised her eyebrows, oblivious to his insinuation. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Conrad's eyes locked onto hers, his darkened gaze sending a wave of shiver up her spine.

"Oh I think the insinuation is quite clear darling," his voice dropped to a husky whisper.

Victoria swallowed, her eyes rounding with horror when she felt his eyes sliding down her frame, as if they were slowly undressing her. It was then she realised what he was implying.

She took another step back as he cornered her back towards the kitchen counter, his hungry eyes stirring terror and, to her horror, desire within her. Victoria opened her mouth to respond, to chuckle cruelly at his pathetic attempt at seduction and leave. She needed to desperately leave, because an uneasy feeling quivered within her when her eyes met his.

But her words soon died in her throat when she felt her lower back hit the kitchen bench. His hands soon grasped the edge of the counter beside her sides, trapping her. Conrad tried to hide the amusement at her horrified expression; she was speechless.

"If I recall," his lips dropped to her ear, his warm whisper forming goose bumps across arms. "You said I could never make you _cry, scream _or _beg, _but I highly doubted it. Care to prove me wrong?"

Victoria took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. She could already feel her heart galloping and body quivering with desire. She had to leave _now_ before she gave in.

But the thoughts immediately evaporated when she felt his lips on her neck, stirring a moan from the base of her throat. It was then she realised _just_ how much her body wanted him.

Conrad smirked, his soft, pliable lips peppering a trail of kissed down her smooth skin. Every so often Conrad would flicker his tongue across her skin, knowing it drove her wild. His lips hungrily sucked the hollow of her neck, his teeth nibbling her sensitive skin.

Victoria bit her lip to repress the rising moan in her throat, refusing to give him the satisfaction. Yet her head tilted back, granting him more access as her eyes fluttered shut. _God she wanted him now._

"Conrad," she managed in a breathless whisper, desperately trying to sound strong and firm. She gripped the edge of the bench. She tried not to think about his amazing lips on her skin or the overwhelming desire she felt for him to take her on the kitchen bench now. "Please…_leave_."

But even Victoria sensed the weakness in her voice. Conrad chuckled darkly, his lips travelling down the dip of her dress. "Are you sure?"

Victoria chewed the inside of her mouth to prevent another moan, her legs trembling with desire. She struggled to utter a response. His hands slid down her sides as he pressed his body against hers. His knee parted her legs, the material of her dress riding up her thighs.

Victoria felt the heat pool between her legs as he pulled the material further up her waist, his fingers sliding up her skin. His lips continued their assault on her neck as his fingers brushed teasingly against the lace of her of her underwear, eliciting another restrained moan from the base of her throat.

Victoria's knuckles whitened as her fingers tightened their grip on the marble bench, his fingers slipping under the material. Her head soon fell back when she felt him inside her, her lips parting in a cry. Her back arched at his invasion, her body crying for his touch.

"How about now?" The cruel, almost mocking whisper blew against her ear.

"No, yes," Victoria managed breathlessly, moaning again. "Stay."

Conrad chuckled darkly at his wife, trembling with desire beneath him. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

With those last words and a triumphant smirk Conrad slipped his fingers from her underwear and walked off, leaving Victoria against the kitchen bench, speechless. Her mind struggled to process what has just happened as hot, red rage consumed her. He had done exactly what she had done to him, and Victoria could barely believe it. But all she could feel was fury and the overwhelming desire she had for her husband.

Before she could comprehend anything else the double doors slid open, one of her friend's curiously poking their head into the kitchen.

"Victoria, are you alright? We heard you crying and…"

Her voice trailed off when her wide eyes fell on her. Her dress was halfway up her parted thighs and a red hickey had formed on the curve of her neck. Victoria's eyes were still wide with horror as she struggled to recover from the shock.

Embarrassment slowly crept up Victoria's cheeks as she quickly straightened down her dress, running a hand over her blemished skin.

"I-I'm quite fine thank you Tiffney," her voice shook as she spoke, and judging by her friend's doubtful eyes Victoria knew she was still unconvinced. "I'm just going to freshen up in the bathroom, tell the ladies that I'll be back down shortly".

And quickly, yet elegantly Victoria exited the room, her cheeks flushing with rage and humiliation. _Oh, she would get him._

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review, they are my fuel for writing! I do have the next chapter planned in my head so look forward to envy once I start writing it ;) Which I think, shall be fun writing. Anyway, tell me what you think, any improvements etc? Thanks for reading!_

_Lydia :-) _


	5. Envy

_Hey guys! Anyone else still crying over the finale? How could they just leave us like that, and we didn't even find out who Victoria's son was! And oh my god, my heart truly broke for her with this episode, she truly was loss and had nothing left. Daniel is such a douche. And I'm also still mourning the loss of Convict, then again there is still hope, after all look at how well season 2 was for convict? Maybe tragedy in season 3 would bring them together again. _

_Anyway, thank you to all the reviews! I think I'll lay off the seduction theme even though I originally had more planed, and go into developing their relationship so convict can soon happen :) I'm pleased with this one and really tried to make this one seem beautifully or at least nicely written. Enjoy! (Also I noticed my mistake saying I do not own Once Upon a Time, obviously I meant revenge. Was a bit of a habit haha). _

Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge.

**Envy**

* * *

_Envy is that lustrous demon, lurking at the pit of one's heart, always watching...always waiting, like a venomous viper. It is the most passionate and power-driven of sins, craving not the burning pleasure nor unrequited love nor much earned retribution, but all of the above. And from this hunger sparks something new, terrifying and uncontrollable, compelling one's self to do the unthinkable and humanely impossible. Eventually, envy kills the blackened heart that desires all it cannot have ~ Lydia_

_..._

Envy. Conrad Grayson sat at the bar, watching the spectacular scene through the double doors of the grand ballroom. Yet through the glimmering lights and stunning decorations and party guests his eyes remained on her.

And Victoria Grayson had truly outdone herself.

A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, casting splashes of light across the silky, ivory curtains that shimmered down the walls and polished, Italian tiles. Grand Christmas trees stood at each end of the room, gloriously hung with Christmas bubbles, bells, holy, tinsel and other glimmering ornaments. Other glittering adornments hung and weaved around the windows, staircase and walls of the room in celebration of the Christmas Season. Caterers strolled throughout the room with an assortment of champagne and fine cuisines to offer and heavenly, classical notes permeated the room like a sweet fragrance.

In short, the Christmas Benefit was a success, and Conrad was confident that they would raise enough money to save at least a couple of hundred kids from a life on the streets.

Even so, Conrad couldn't shake off this uncontrollable feeling eating away inside of him. Like red, hot lava, it blistered and bubbled inside the pit of his stomach, pulsed through his veins, burned in his chest and crept up his cheeks in a reddened rage. Envy.

Victoria wore a stunning dress that night. It was a rich, burgundy coloured gown that complimented her crimson stiletto heels and seemed to shimmer underneath the golden light. Secured by two thin straps the taffeta, backless dress hugged her figure perfectly, accentuating her voluptuous curves. Like the dress she wore the night she had seduced Conrad, this one had an audacious split halfway down her right thigh and a plunging neckline that dipped down the cleft of her breasts.

Needless to say, the daring gown raised quite a few eyebrows from the women in the room, but even they had to admit, for her age Victoria pulled the dress of flawlessly. Yet much to Conrad's dissatisfaction, the dress seemed to attract the straying eyes of the men in the room. And as he watched their lustrous gaze on her, he felt the envy begin to boil all over again.

Thousands of guests (mainly colleague from Grayson Global and their partners) attended the benefit, and the couple both knew that this night was crucial. Since Daniel's taking of Grayson Global, Conrad and Victoria knew they had to put aside their quarrels and spite and focus on saving their son. Starting with Stone Haven United Solutions.

They knew Helen Crawley wanted Daniel to acquire the company and Conrad feared that they had planned for him what they had done to Conrad: a repeat of flight one-nighty seven. Although the couple was not completely sure about what the Initiative's plans were, they knew that if it concerned Daniel taking Stone Haven then they would have to stop it.

Conrad knew tonight was an imperative opportunity for insinuating Stone Haven's economic, future potential to many investors who attended this benefit. Victoria proposed the idea, who hoped that many would be interested in its value and sign the deal instead of Daniel. Conrad's former rival, Jason Prosser, seemed especially interested in the deal. Although as he saw his lustrous eyes on his wife, he doubted that was what he was really interested in.

Conrad knew he should be out there, conversing with the other men about Stone Haven's success. Yet here he was, sitting at the bar, intoxicated and watching his wife and the spectacular ball through the double doors, wishing for the envy to stop its poison and leave his body.

Victoria seemed to glide around the room, her dark, glossy hair tumbling down in dark waves around her frame and a smile radiating from her full, strawberry like lips. She stopped to greet Conrad's fellow colleagues, making polite conversation to Grayson Global's employees and their wives. Yet he could never miss the men's eyes stray down south from Victoria's eyes and linger on the dip of her dress, infuriating Conrad. He could never miss the way her hand lightly and suggestively touched their shoulder or how her lips would part in a light laugh or how their eyes would slowly wander down her frame, as if undressing her with their eyes.

Then there was Jason Prosser. Conrad seethed in his chair as he took another shot (was it his sixth glass tonight? Not including the three glasses of champagne and four shots of brandy), of whisky, savoring the burning sensation.

Conrad tried to sort out his conflicting thoughts towards the envious feelings consuming him. It wasn't as if he loved the woman, he could never love her again after all she's done to him. Conrad's eyes hardened as the memories of her previous affairs with David and Dominik drifted back to him, the nights they spent arguing, the cruel, almost mocking way she would dismiss him when he confessed his unconditional feelings towards her. No…he could never love her again, for she had changed, and if he was being fair he probably had as well.

Yet he couldn't deny that through everything they've been through, he still cared for her. And during those rare occasions where a conversation between them didn't lead to an argument but instead, he would chuckle and she would offer him a small, rare smile, Conrad would wonder if his feelings for her had ever gone away.

Conrad broke out of his memory just as Jason came into his rear view. He watched through narrow eyes as Jason approached his wife, flashing her his usual charming smile. He watched him disgustingly take Victoria's hand and in a chivalry manner, brought her knuckles up to his lips. He watched his wife gracefully accept his hand as he led her into a dance. He watched his eyes wander down to the dip in her cleavage and as he watched his hand slide further and further down her waist, Conrad knew it was the last straw.

Almost knocking the glass over he shot out from his seat.

"Mr. Grayson."

Conrad whirled around, facing another older investor who he had met a few times at other functions. Doing his best in his intoxicated and raging state Conrad put on a smile. "Uh…Mr. Adams. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The man approached him, smiling. "I thought I'd come by and congratulate you on this spectacular event, you really have outdone yourself tonight".

"I'm afraid the credit goes to my wife, Victoria. She organised the benefit".

Mr. Addams nodded. "Of course, of course," and judging by his tone, Conrad sensed that he hadn't come to discuss the success of tonight. "Speaking of your lovely wife, I overheard her discussing Stone Haven United Solutions with another colleague, and I admit I was rather interested. I asked her about it and she told me all she knew, but suggested that I'm best to come to you".

Then out of the corner of Conrad's eye he saw them dancing and clearly heard Victoria's tinkling laugh rising in her throat. To his horror he saw Jason ever so slightly pull Victoria towards him as they swayed together, and the anger pulsed through him again.

"Mr. Grayson?" The man asked quizzically, trying to catch his gaze.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Adams," Conrad began, his eyes still on the couple. "If you could please just give me one moment, I'll be back with you shortly".

Conrad took off towards the center of the ballroom, leaving the man behind. Within seconds he was in front of the dancing couple, his fierce stance catching the two off guard. They stopped dancing and Jason took a step back away from Conrad's towering, formidable stance.

"Conrad, what a surprise," he began, irritation lacing his voice at the interruption. Puzzlement creased his features as he met his livid gaze. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all night, did you come to see me?" he asked.

Conrad could tell from the polite smile that never met his eyes that he was furious at the interruption; much to Conrad's satisfaction. His lips stretched into a forced smile. "Actually Jason, I was hoping I could burrow my wife for a dance".

The words seemed to roll off his tongue and slip out without a second thought, taking the couple and even him by surprise. Conrad assumed the alcohol was responsible for his sudden, thoughtless words. Yet as ludicrous as it was, he couldn't stand watching his former rival dance with his wife, all he knew was that he needed to do _anything _to get them apart.

Victoria's eyes widened incredulously, her lips parting with astonishment. "Conrad," she said through her stretched smile, her eyes firing daggers into him. "What is this?"

Conrad forced a casual, friendly chuckle from his lips, turning to Victoria. "I wasn't under the impression that it was a crime to ask for a dance with _my wife"._

Jason's gaze shifted between Conrad and Victoria, clearly baffled.

Victoria's took a deep breath as she restrained herself from slapping him across the face. She turned to Jason.

"Jason, do excuse me, I'm just going to have a word with my husband".

Jason nodded politely and Victoria inclined her head towards the hall before she led him out of the room. Once they were safely in the spare room and hidden from the guests preying eyes, Victoria whirled around and pounced on her husband like a raging storm.

"Conrad, what the hell are you doing?" she yelled incredulously.

Conrad's eyes rounded, taken back at her sudden, raging manner. He felt a little lightheaded from the alcohol, so he sat down on a cushioned armed chair as his wife towered over him.

"Jason seemed quite interested in Stone Haven before you rudely interrupted," she paused, waiting for an explanation. Her voice rose in anger when she received none. "Conrad, I understand your obvious spite for the man but I beg of you, for one night put aside your _pathetic_ rivalry and focus on saving our son".

"Oh believe me Victoria, I'm well aware of Jason's interests," Conrad began, his eyes narrowing into a sinister glare. "Although I can't say they lie in Stone Haven, which I'm sure you're well aware of," his eyes flickered to Victoria.

Victoria's eyes hardened at his comment as she placed a hand to her hip, fighting to contain her anger. "And what exactly are you implying?"

"Oh, I think the insinuation is quite clear".

Victoria's eyes flashed viciously, knowing full well what he was implying. "How _dare_ you. Need I remind you that whilst you were drinking yourself senseless at the bar, I was actively trying to save our son from being another pawn in the Initiative's schemes".

Conrad repressed a bitter chuckle at her response, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "'Actively trying to save our son', is that what you're telling yourself now?"

Victoria was almost shaking with rage. "You're poor success at securing your position at Grayson Global is what landed us in this situation and you have the audacity to accuse me of such coquetries?"

Conrad could see it now, her temper rising like an erupting volcano, which would undoubtedly lead to a raging argument followed by an icy chill. And as much as Conrad's ego wouldn't allow it, he didn't want another argument. In fact, he wanted to do anything to avoid this impending dispute.

Taking a deep breath he swallowed back a swarm of spiteful words. Conrad did his best to stand up, a splitting headache immediately pounding in his mind like a stampede of elephants.

"Victoria," he said hoarsely, his calm tone and manner taking her by surprise. "You're right," he paused, hating every moment of this but knew it was needed.

Victoria's eyes widened with astonishment. "What?"

Conrad didn't respond, unable to will himself to agree with her anymore.

A small frown creased her features. "Are you agreeing with me?" she asked, disbelief still ringing in her voice.

Conrad shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "We can't keep on arguing, it won't help us and certainly not Daniel. I suggest we put aside our quarrels for tonight and focus on selling Stone Haven".

Victoria swallowed, his sincerity sinking in. She nodded slowly in agreement. "Very well then, we should return to the party," she paused, noticing his stained, crinkled shirt.

Victoria took a step towards him for closer inspection. His hair was disheveled, his warm cheeks slightly flushed and his breath, emitting a pungent, spicy stench.

"Are you drunk?"

The empty silence confirmed her worries and she sighed, her eyes flickering down his frame. "Unbelievable," she muttered under her breath.

Conrad felt rage spitting inside of him at her words but contained his anger.

Victoria pursed her lips, studying him with narrowed eyes. "Stay here," she finally said, before she turned on her heel and left the room.

Conrad sunk back into the cushioned chair, an exhausted sigh falling from his lips. He had no idea why she wanted him to stay here but was relieved for the rest. His head was pounding, his surroundings were slightly hazy and walking stably took quite a bit of effort. Right now, Conrad wanted nothing more than to retire for an early night.

Nonetheless, the current time alone allowed his thoughts to wander to their previous impending argument. He was glad he had swallowed his ego and surrendered, not wanting to imagine the heated dispute that would have emerged. Even so, he began to wonder why the hell he did 'drink himself senseless' when he knew tonight was so important.

Conrad remembered watching his wife dance with Jason and envy bubbled inside again. He denied his jealousy all night but as Conrad reflected on the consuming desire to strangle the man senseless, he knew it was pointless. He was jealous, but why?

He knew that a part of him still cared for her and was still in love with the young, vibrant, strong and beautiful Victoria Harper he fell in love with so many years ago. Whose smile lit up his features and melted his heart. She never ceased to make him smile and laugh and stir the fire within him that brought him back to life.

He couldn't deny it; he missed his wife. And as he sat in the desolate, dark room in his intoxicated state, he let his mind longingly wonder about the possibility of a second chance. And Conrad couldn't stop the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

As his mind dwelled on the past and his feelings swelled inside of him, reaching his heart and touching upon his thoughts, the undeniable truth grew. Conrad Grayson still held deep feelings for his wife. Perhaps they had never died in the first place. The flame flickering for her was always their, buried deep in his wounded heart. But for the life of him, Conrad couldn't understand why.

The door swung open and Victoria strode in with a folded, crisp dress shirt, tie, a cloth, a packet of painkillers and a glass of water. Conrad frowned quizzically at the items as she placed his clothes on the polished coffee table and handed him the glass of water and pills.

"Take these. It should ease your headache".

Taken back at the gesture, Conrad accepted the glass and swallowed the pills in one gulp.

Victoria bobbed down and rubbed the wet cloth across his forehead and down his cheek, hoping the coolness would wake him up a bit.

"You're heating up," she commented softly.

Conrad didn't say anything as he felt the cloth run down to his neck, her cool fingers lightly brushing against his skin. Victoria's hand stopped when they met his collarbone and lingered above his chest, her eyes unknowingly drifting down his torso.

"I'm sorry," Victoria said softly, meeting his gaze.

Conrad's eyes rounded, sure that he had heard wrong.

"For yelling at you earlier, you were right. Arguing certainly won't help us".

"Did I hear you correctly?" Conrad asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice. "Was that an apology from the great Victoria Grayson?"

Victoria repressed an eye roll as she placed the cloth on the table. "Do appreciate it Conrad, because I promise that's the last one you'll hear from me".

But Conrad noticed a secret, small smile dancing on her lips.

Victoria chucked him the white shirt. "Get dressed in this," she instructed, her eyes flickering down his wine stain. "I hardly think you'll win many people's hearts dressed in that".

Victoria tucked a fallen curl behind her ear and leant back against the wall as Conrad stood up to change. And from a few meters away and even in the dark, she could see his now exposed skin. Victoria's breath caught in her throat as her eyes slid down his sculpted chest, rather surprised at what she saw. It had been a few years since she had last seen her husband shirtless, and with what she saw, she was certain that he had found time to work out.

His arms slipped through his new shirt, breaking Victoria's attention. She shook her head and was relieved that the darkness hid the small blush rising to her cheeks. What was she doing? It was clear to her now (not including the night she seduced Conrad) just how long it has been since she's last been with anyone, let alone Conrad Grayson. And she couldn't ignore the sudden desire she had for him, just like the previous night.

She shook her head, eradicating the memories. She refused to remember the way he brought such fire to her body until she felt she would scream for him. Even when she had seduced him that night, she couldn't deny the desire she felt for him. Even when she was lying in bed that night she had longingly wondered what could have happened if she hadn't had left.

An irritated huff brought her attention back to her husband, who was struggling with the tie. Victoria silently approached him and caught his hands, her eyes meeting his in assurance. Her fingers skillfully adjusted the material and tightlytied it. She then loosened it for his comfort and ran her fingers down the material when she had finished.

"Thank you," Conrad said when she had finished, meeting her gaze.

Victoria gave him a small smile in response then inclined her head towards the door. "Shall we leave then?"

Together they left the room and made their way down the hallway before Victoria paused, turning to face him.

"Conrad," she began. "I just wanted to ask, why were you drunk? After all, you knew very well just how important this night was".

Conrad mentally cursed, wishing she hadn't brought the question up. His mind scraped for an answer that wasn't along the lines of _"Because contrary to what you believe Victoria, watching you dance with Jason was torture beyond any pain and I had to do anything to numb the jealousy consuming me. And although I can't understand it myself, I fear that after all these years I still hold feelings for you"._

Victoria's eyes searched his when she received no answer, yet beneath the darkness she detected loneliness and something deeper…was it sorrow?

"Conrad?" she questioned him again and tilted her head to the side, her eyes softening onto his. "You weren't…jealous of me and Jason, were you?"

The thought had come to her earlier but she had doubted it. After all, he seemed to have done nothing but show pure and utter hatred towards her all week. Yet it seemed like the only reasonable explanation, and as she watched her husband struggle for an answer, she knew she was right.

"I don't quite understand it myself," Conrad began, unsure of how to respond. "I just felt so…angry when I saw you two, and I admit. It brought back memories I had long hoped to forget".

Victoria lowered her eyes when she remembered. "Of course: our wedding song".

Cindy Lauper's classic hit _Time After Time_ had played whilst she and Jason were dancing.

"You remember?" he asked, clearly astonished.

Victoria nodded, a small, sad smile touching her lips. "Of course, and I hardly doubt that I could ever forget it".

Victoria's gaze lingered on his, finding nothing but sincerity and a hint of warmness, the same pair of striking, electric blue eyes that would melt her heart and cause her heart to flutter wildly.

Sudden memories of their earlier, married days drifted back to her. Victoria remembered just how happy they were. She was never content with their marriage at first, convincing herself that a convenient marriage was the best choice, but as she got to know him more, Victoria found herself falling in love with him. Soon she believed that she would love him unconditionally. Then the pressures and strains from Grayson Global, his father's expectations and the Initiative's emergence into their lives strained and weighed down on him, turning him into an egotistical, ambitious and possessive man she could no longer love. That was when she found David Clarke.

Victoria clearly remembered her husband's reaction to their affair, disbelief, rage, aggression…and hurt. Yet Victoria had never thought much about the last one. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember trying to make it right with him or offer him some sort of comfort. Instead she confessed her unconditional love for David, her words stabbing his heart and leaving a bleeding scar that would never heal. She remembered the countless apologise and gifts Conrad showered her with when she discovered his affair with Lydia, yet she had never even offered him some sort of comfort or apology for his pain. Then again, Victoria knew her husband's absolute rage and aggressive manner had stopped her from questioning just how much she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry," Victoria suddenly said, catching Conrad off guard. She struggled to collect her thoughts, wondering how to approach the sensitive topic. "I suppose you were looking for an explanation for my actions this past week-"

But Conrad cut in with the shake of his head. "Victoria, I know it was in response to my affair with Ashley. And I'm sorry; I broke our vows. But more importantly, I broke the promise to provide our children with a reasonably normal, stable home".

Victoria offered him a small smile, shaking her head. "No Conrad, but that's just it. You've apologized to me countless times for your affairs and I never did, when I had hurt you most," she paused and took a breath, meeting Conrad's confused gaze. "I don't regret my affair with David and I'm not aplologising for it," she bit the inside of her mouth when she saw his eyes darken at the mentioning of his deceased rival. "But I never offered you the comfort you gave me all these years, instead I cut you off from my life and spent my time mourning his loss, whilst showing nothing but spite towards you," Victoria paused, closing her eyes briefly. "I was just so _angry_ at what we had done, I despised myself almost as much as I despised you. I blamed you for his death, when I knew I was just as much to blame," she stopped and met his gaze. "I hurt you Conrad, and I never tried to make it right with you, even though you never stopped loving me. And I'm sorry".

Conrad was speechless. He thought about the pain he felt when his wife had fallen in love with another and how their relationship had descended into chaos ever since. The memories of their frequent arguments that followed his death and the aching realisation that things would never be the same between them were still vivid in his mind. Conrad searched her eyes and found nothing but sincerity.

"Conrad?" Victoria questioned him, pressing for a response.

"I don't know what to say," Conrad finally replied hoarsely, still recovering from her surprising speech. "I just-" he stopped and tried to collected his words together. "Thank you," he finally said. And he meant it.

Victoria gave him a small smile in response. And as his wife prepared to open those grand double doors, he reflected his previous thoughts. He remembered wondering if a second chance was ever possible, but everytime Conrad remembered the pain from their affair he never believed it to be true. Yet Victoria's words gave him a sense of closure and a sign that perhaps a second chance for them was possible. They had shared something tonight, opened feelings and confessions that had been buried deep. Perhaps this was a rare opportunity for both of them to make things right, a chance for Conrad to confess his feelings for her and the hopes of starting again. He had to seize it.

"Victoria, I," Conrad stopped, the words freezing on his tongue as an icy fear ran through him.

_What if she still despised him? Even after her speech? What if she was still hopelessly in love with David Clarke and could never love another? Especially him? _

Victoria had whirled around anyway, her dark doe eyes rounding at his last request. Conrad's eyes met hers and he felt his heart skip a beat, her captivating beauty never failing to take his breath away.

"You look beautiful tonight sweetheart," he offered instead, giving her a small smile.

Victoria's lips melted into a sweet smile at his words, truly taken back at his sincerity.

Conrad mentally screamed at himself as she prepared to leave, furious at letting his fear stop him. He had one last chance tonight to make things right between them, to save their relationship before she slipped away from him for good. The thought of another divorce and her empty presence was enough to break his heart.

Conrad knew that he could linger on the 'what ifs' all night, but it wouldn't bring him any peace. Because he knew that if he lived the remainder of his life showered with riches, mistresses and fortunes, he would want nothing more than her. So what did it matter if she refused his request and mocked the feelings he still held for her? Victoria had dug her way into his heart and he knew he would never be happy without her. To wake up by her side, to watch her face light up at his presence, to make love to her, to protect her and live his last days on earth with her. No…Conrad Grayson would want nothing more.

Conrad quickly stepped forward and spoke hurriedly. "Victoria, I need to-"

The doors swung open and Jason Prosser stepped in, his eyes falling on Victoria.

"Victoria," Jason greeted, his lips pulling into a small smile.

Victoria turned her attention from Conrad and to Jason, her lips instinctually stretching into a cloying smile that never quite met her eyes. "Jason," she greeted sweetly, stepping towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was actually leaving," Jason replied, and Victoria didn't miss the way his eyes briefly flickered down her body. "But now that I've found you, what are the chances that I could steal you away for one last dance?"

Whether or not Jason had missed Conrad's presence or was purposely ignoring him was a mystery to the couple. Victoria cast a quick glance to Conrad, as if hoping that he could save her. And as his eyes met hers, he could see that she knew they had shared something tonight and that she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Actually Jason," Conrad spoke gruffly and took a step forward, catching the man by surprise. "I was hoping to escort my wife for a dance".

Victoria watched her husband stare down the man with a hardened gaze, a small smile gracing her lips. She couldn't help but admire his strong stance and was still a little amused at his jealousy.

Jason tore his eyes away from Conrad's and faced Victoria. "That's unfortunate, because I was rather hoping that we could continue our discussion. If Stone Haven's economic potential is as you say it is, then I'm quite interested in investing".

And just like that he brought the two back down to the importance of that night. Victoria cast Conrad a quick glance, as if to apologise for her next comment but knowing that he had to understand.

"Of course Jason," Victoria responded warmly, accepting his extended hand. "Shall we?"

Conrad watched the two slowly leave, his fists clenched in fury and his chest tightening. Then ever so briefly, Victoria turned her head over her shoulder, her coffee coloured eyes connecting with his. And through those eyes, Conrad saw pity and a hint of sadness and was that…longing…for him? Conrad shook his head gruffly, of course it wasn't, the alcohol was clouding his head again.

But for the rest of the night, Conrad couldn't help but think as he watched his wife in Jason's arms. In that brief moment when their eyes had met, she truly looked like she had wanted to accept his offer for a dance.

* * *

_So how'd I go? I know a good dose of Convict was what we all needed after that heart breaking episode, so fingers cross that I'll ship will sail in season 3! Anyway, I plan to add a bit of drama next. Also, what did you think of my personal definition of envy? Want to see more like this? It was fun to write :) As always, please review, they are my fuel for writing. I really do appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks guys! _

_Lydia :) _


	6. Tragedy

_Hi again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they truly mean the world to me. I know this chapter may be a bit slow but it was crucial for me developing their relationship, but I do hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Also please point out any grammar errors as I do struggle with it sometimes. Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer**: The same as always. I do not own Revenge, although I wish I did. But I guess many revengers wouldn't appreciate watching episode after episode of intense sexual chemistry between Madeleine and Henry, angry hate sex between the two, Victoria giving birth to Conrad's child even though it's almost impossible at her age, Convict having another wedding, Conrad admitting that he never stopped loving Victoria and a million cute convict moments. Oh and I'll chuck in some Emily scenes where she gets revenge I guess as that's the whole plot of the show. Hmmm…now I can see why I don't own Revenge.

**Tragedy**

* * *

_Tragedy. It has the power to cause destruction, grief and unbearable pain. Severe tragedy consumes the sufferer with such trepidation and despair that blackens their world into a dark void, trapping them in a constant, numbing existence. Yet unknown to many, tragedy has the power to unite people. From the ashes of pain grows the flickering flame of hope, uniting two desperate souls that were once torn apart and bringing even the strongest of enemies together again. Under longing, love and above all, hope, tragedy unites the two to fight through it all. Tragedy has the power to mend the broken… _

"Conrad?"

Victoria's call caught Conrad's attention. She stood in front of the mirror, carefully removing her earrings and dropping them into the ivory jewelry box on her dressing table. She cast a glance at Conrad through the glass. He sat on the edge of the bed; his weary eyes looked sunken and small lines creased his face with tonight's exhaustion.

The soiree had ended an hour ago and the two were more than happy to retire upstairs and leave the maids to clean up the mess. The function had been a success and Victoria was certain that she had convinced Jason Prosser to go up against her son for Stone Haven United Solutions. Even so, she couldn't rid herself of the thoughts burning at the back of her mind like a searing wound.

Victoria remembered dancing with Jason that night, her eyes had stayed on his but her thoughts were always on Conrad. She remembered the way he had looked at her, his piercing, despondent eyes stirred something deep inside of her. Was it longing? Desire? Victoria had scolded herself for the foolish thoughts, yet throughout the night she couldn't help but wish she were in Conrad's arms. And for the life of her she didn't know why.

"Yes?"

Victoria blinked, breaking out of her thoughts as her husband approached her. She turned around and met his eyes.

"Earlier tonight before Jason walked in, you were about to say something to me," she began, unsure of how to address her question. "And I was just wondering what it was".

Conrad's jaw tightened. He had been hoping that she would forget his earlier statement, even though part of him so desperately wanted to confess what was flickering deep inside of him, feelings he had longed thought had died.

Victoria tilted her head to the side when she received no answer, her eyes searching his icy blue depths for an answer. "Conrad?"

"Earlier on," Conrad finally spoke hoarsely, carefully collecting his words together.

_I wanted to say that my feelings for you had never changed, that they were simply buried beneath years of ego and loathing I felt for the betrayal you committed. But when I saw you tonight, I knew I couldn't lose you again. I want to try again for us to have a future together, not just for the sake of Daniel or Charlotte but for us, because I can't lose you. _

Yet as Conrad opened his mouth the words froze on his tongue, his throat thickening with fear. He knew his hopes for a new beginning were ludicrous, and he was foolish for thinking it to be possible. What if she treated his feelings as another chance to mock and ridicule him? Anyway, after all he's done to her, how could she possibly believe that he wanted a second chance? Yet when Conrad met her confused eyes, her warm, chocolate brown eyes that once made his heart pound and knees shake, he wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth.

"I can't lose you Victoria," the words slipped from his lips, catching her by surprise.

Victoria's eyes rounded with astonishment, an audible gasp escaping her lips.

"What?"

_What on earth was he on about? _She was sure she had heard wrong.

Conrad shut his eyes briefly and shook his head. "Tonight when I saw you," he began hoarsely, his eyes lingering on hers. "I thought of our past together, before the Initiative and David Clarke. And I felt something that I longed believe was gone. Victoria, I can't understand it myself, but I fear-"

The door burst open and the abrupt noise cut Conrad off. The couple whirled around to see Daniel who came running in, his eyes wide with horror and his face white with dread. His iphone was still clutched in his trembling hand.

"Daniel, what is it?" Victoria asked, but when she met his eyes a chilling fear ran down her spine and gripped her heart, as if a part of her already knew the horrific answer.

"It's Charlotte".

…

"Get away from my daughter!"

The shrilling scream caught everyone off guard and Emily Thorne, Jack Porter and Declan immediately stepped back from the bed as Victoria came running in, closely followed by Daniel and Conrad. Charlotte lay unconscious on the hospital bed, her caramel coloured hair fanned around her frame and her eyes shut, as if peacefully sleeping. A horrified gasp cracked in Victoria's throat and escaped her lips as she lowered herself down to Charlott's level, Conrad's face mirroring her horror.

"My god, what happened to her?" Conrad managed to ask, looking around the sorrowful faces for an answer.

"I am very sorry Mr. and Mrs. Grayson".

Victoria and Conrad glanced up at a middle aged woman who entered the room, her eyes saddened with pity. "I'm Doctor Karen".

"What happened to her," Victoria began shakily, her eyes hardened like a ferocious lion.

Declan looked up from his hands. Tears tracked down his cheeks and his shoulders shook. "Charlotte texted me tonight and said she was coming over, but she never came".

"I received a phone call earlier tonight from Charlotte's phone, from a witness who found her" Emily interjected, her face saddened with sorrow. "A truck collided into the corner of her car as she was merging on the highway and her head hit the side of the window, I called Daniel as soon as I heard. I'm so sorry Victoria".

Victoria took another shaking, heaving breath, ignoring the blonde's presence. She gently traced the side of Charlotte's face and took her limp hand in hers. Tears bit behind her eyes, threatening to spill like a flooding dam.

"Oh my darling," she whispered tearfully.

"The good news is that no severe damage was done to her lungs, kidneys or any other organs that commonly occurs with most car accidents," Karen began, her eyes scanning the paperwork on her clipboard. "Charlotte has no broken bones either," Karen paused and took off her glasses, waiting for a response. The thickening silence continued to grow, filled with repressed sobs and heavy breaths. She repressed a sigh and continued. "However, we believe Charlotte is showing strong symptoms of post-concussion syndrome, although it's too early to say for sure".

The tears finally broke free and Victoria felt herself crumble. She felt into Conrad's arms and he quickly caught her before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her back. Victoria's hands clung to the front of his shirt as she buried her head into his neck, her warm tears drenching his collar. Victoria hated herself for breaking down in front of everyone but as much as she tried she couldn't help it.

"What…what does that mean?" Conrad asked, struggling to keep his voice steady.

Karen's lips pressed into a thin line. "It really depends, but as I said before, I'm afraid it's too early to say for sure. In most cases the victim may experience headaches, dizziness and confusion, which we believe is likely for Charlotte. However, in worst cases they may suffer memory distortion and even cognitive impairment".

Conrad nodded as he let the information sink in, his heart breaking like shattered glass. Tearing his gaze away from his daughter he looked down at his wife. His chest tightened at the tragic sight, she had never looked so vulnerable and broken.

Hesitantly Conrad pulled his wife closer to him as she cried into his shoulder. He felt her body stiffen before she relaxed into his warm embrace. Victoria lifted her head from his shoulder, briefly breaking from his embrace. Her glassy eyes locked onto his, mirroring the despair and pain he felt gripping his heart.

"Conrad, I-I'm sorry, I just-"

Conrad wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her in closer, silencing her last apology. Victoria fell into his arms once more as she allowed herself to be weak, just this once. She found herself melting into his embrace.

It was in that moment when Conrad realised how much he needed her, just as much as she needed him, and he knew that they would both need each other more and more during the next few weeks. It was also during this moment when the reality of just how much he cared for her dawned to him. It physically killed him to see Victoria in so much pain and he wanted more than anything to take it away.

…

"Conrad?" Victoria called for him softly.

Much to Victoria's protests to stay by her daughter's side for the night, Karen informed everyone that it was best for the family to return home and get some rest. They would all undoubtedly be by Charlotte's side tomorrow morning.

Conrad turned to face his wife who was sitting underneath the feathery soft covers of her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her tired eyes were swollen from crying but she still sat tall, carrying the strong demeanor she always had.

Conrad stopped at the door and turned around. "Yes?"

Victoria took a deep breath as she met his gaze. "Could you stay with me tonight?"

Her request clearly caught him by surprise.

Victoria lowered her eyes as her fingers twisted the bed sheets uncomfortably. "I…I just can't bear to be alone now".

Conrad nodded and approached the bed before he slipped underneath the covers. Victoria's head fell back against the pillow as she sank back into her bed.

"Thank you Conrad".

Conrad turned his head to his side and met his wife's sincere eyes. A hint of a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. Resting on his elbow he leaned over a brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Sleep well sweetheart".

A small smile graced her lips as her eyes fluttered shut.

Conrad couldn't help but watch her fall asleep and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. He watched her chest rise and fall with her slow breaths, and tentatively reached over and traced her dark curls with his fingers, admiring the way they fell lusciously around her frame. Every frown and crinkle that usually creased her skin with her worries was gone, only making her more beautiful. She truly looked like a sleeping angel.

"Good night Victoria," he whispered quietly.

Conrad settled back into the pillow and slowly reached for her hand beneath the covers, his fingers lacing through hers. He closed his eyes as he slowly surrendered to the heavy slumber. Conrad wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but as he drifted off to sleep he swore he felt her hand gently squeeze his.

And throughout the rest of the night, her hand never left his.

…

"Victoria?"

Victoria whirled around at the sound of her name to see Conrad approaching her. Victoria turned back around again and leant her elbows against the balcony. Her eyes drifted off into the sunset, admiring the flaming orange colours that burst through the blended swirls of pink and purple.

"I couldn't do it," Victoria began, knowing he was wondering why she had suddenly left the meeting.

"I know," Conrad said softly as he stepped beside her, his eyes following hers towards the stunning sky. "I sent them home".

Victoria's eyes rounded with surprise and she turned to face him, relief washing her features. "Really?"

Conrad nodded, his heart swelling when he saw the relief that lit her eyes.

Victoria repressed a sigh as she glanced back at the sky. "The benefits next week and we needed to go over the last crucial details, but I just couldn't…knowing that Charlotte may never …" her voice broke off.

Conrad sensed the pain in her voice and knew she couldn't go on without breaking into tears. They had visited their daughter again this afternoon and she was still unconscious. Although her condition was still uncertain, the couple, especially Victoria, couldn't stop thinking about her. Victoria had spent most of the day on the balcony and her mind was always somewhere else. He knew she was hurting and couldn't stop fearing the worst for Charlotte's fate. The sight broke his heart.

Conrad wanted more than anything to take her pain away, or at least make her smile once more.

"Victoria," Conrad spoke, catching her attention. "She's a Grayson, and being a Grayon I know she'll fight through this".

A soft smile touched her lips as her eyes met his. "I know," she replied softly. "I just can't stop thinking about her, Conrad's she still my little girl".

Conrad's eyes softened and his chest tightened as he witnessed Victoria's inner motherly instincts takeover.

He didn't know what drove his next words. Perhaps it was the desperation that flamed in his heart, desperation to take away her pain just for one night and see her smile once more. Or perhaps it was the hidden feelings Conrad still held for her that burned with such intensity, burning for her.

The words just seemed to roll off his tongue as if on their own accord before Conrad realised it and he didn't regret them at all.

"Victoria, come with me".

Victoria's eyes widened at his request.

"What?"

"Come with me".

Conrad took her hand and inclined his head towards the door, yet Victoria didn't move.

"Come with you? And go where?" she asked incredulously, still shocked at his surprising request.

An amused smile twitched at the corner of Conrad's lips. No, he didn't regret the words at all. And although it was a spontaneous suggestion, a plan was slowly forming in his mind and he knew how to make her smile again.

"Just trust me," Conrad replied as he led Victoria out of the room.

_Just trust me…._

The words reverberated in her mind as she recovered from the shock. Victoria couldn't stop the small smile that danced on her lips at the thought of this spontaneous and mysterious date.

_Just trust me…_

And she did.

...

_Cliffhanger! Where is he taking her? Won't give away anything yet, but I will say, look forward to huge convict moments. How was my grammar? I know they were very ooc and I really struggled to keep them in character, but I thought ultimately it is a little impossible to write these scenes without it seeming ooc, so I do apologise for that. Anyway, please tell me what you though! Especially with the literacy. I'll do my best to get an update next week but exams are in 3 weeks so I can't promise anything. Thanks guys! _

_Lydia :) _


	7. Awakened Passions

_Hey guys! Again, a tremendous thank you to my reviewers and continuous support, you guys mean the world to me! So I decided to post this earlier than expected, cause I'm so tired at looking at it and I think I've done all I can do. That being said, I've just come back from work and am still super tired, so please excuse any grammar mistakes and do point them out afterwards! Also I apologise if it's too cheesy and cliché, and as a result Conrad is SO out of character. Needless to say I struggled A LOT with keeping him in character. _

_I think this is the chapter you've all been waiting for and can't wait for your feedback! Gha gosh I'm nervous, I really hope I pulled it off. Anyway, enjoy! And I hope this chapter can make your day and help get everyone through the revenge hiatus. _

Disclaimer: For the benefit of most revenge fans and watchers, I do not own Revenge. Much to the misfortunate of many convicters. Sigh

**Awakened Passions**

* * *

The moon hung above the sea like a pearly locket, casting streams of silver light across the rippling water and bathing the couple in a misty glow. The sounds of the curling waves gently lapping the shore and the gentle whisper of the wind permeated the air.

A small smile played on Victoria's lips as she walked along the sandy shore with her husband by her side. She felt his hand reach for hers and she tentatively laced her fingers through his, sneaking a glance his way. Although his words reached her ears her mind was far away, because Victoria still couldn't believe how the night unfolded.

"_Conrad…I really don't know what to say, surely you couldn't have done all of this". _

_Victoria's eyes roamed her surroundings as she took her seat; still amazed at the effort Conrad had gone to in planning this spontaneous date. She assumed that was why he had made so many secretive phone calls whilst Victoria was in the bathroom and knew that Ashley must have had a hand in organising the night. Nontheless, she was shocked that he was able to plan this so quickly. Even for Victoria's standards, she was impressed. _

_They had boarded the top deck of a grand, polished ship. A fine table and two chairs set for two awaited them, accompanied with boquets of flowers and dancing, rosewood scented candles. Blossoming, strawberry pink flowers and golden lights intertwined around the ship's railings, adding to the romantic atmosphere. Conrad had even hired a musician who sat on the piano at the corner of the deck, performing some of Victoria's favourite songs. _

_It was nothing but romantic and Victoria was at a loss as to why Conrad had done all of this for her. _

"_I know you've been upset today," he had replied when she asked. "We both have. And I thought we both deserved a night out". _

_Victoria suspected that he wanted to take her mind off Charlotte's accident and comfort her. The sweet gesture made her heart melt. _

_To Victoria's surprise the night sailed by smoothly. At first they discussed their children and Grayson Global, then moved on to the various parties Victoria was planning and Conrad's plans now that he was out of work. The conversation soon drifted off to their personal interests and the couple soon found themselves reminiscing on their previous dates together. _

_Victoria found herself smiling and laughing at Conrad's comments, and it dawned on her just how much she missed the way Conrad could make her laugh. _

_Conrad couldn't seem to take his eyes off her all night, admiring the way her smile seemed to light her features and fill her with a radiant glow. God he missed seeing that. _

_Time flew by and they were both surprised when the ship hit the dock, ending their date. _

_Even so, the couple continued to spend the night together, even asking the chauffeur to drop them off early so they could walk along the beach and back to their house. _

_He was different tonight. Victoria had spent years living with an egotistical, proud, power driven and lustful man who she had grown to despise. Yet tonight she saw someone else, and it awoke a fiery inferno within her, burning for him. It wasn't that he had changed, but it was almost like he was the same man she had first met in the art gallery. The man who couldn't take her eyes off her and stumbled over his words as he purchased the fake de kooning. Victoria missed that man. _

"Victoria?"

Victoria startled as she broke out of the distant memories. She turned to Conrad who was looking at her, a hint of concern softening his eyes.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Victoria replied, casting him a small smile.

An amused smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Thinking?"

"Yes," Victoria replied, meeting his eyes. "About tonight. I admit I was rather hesitant about going. If I recall you were never one for planning such spontaneous surprises".

A small chuckle rose in his throat as he recalled the spontaneous, disasterous fifth date he took Victoria on: a romantic picnic at the park. Unfortunately for Conrad he hadn't predicted the upcoming hail and storm or the army of ants that tried to raid their food. Nonetheless, Victoria was taken back at his sweet gesture and simply laughed it off, suggesting that they find a cozy coffee shop and spend the rest of the evening there.

"Well it had been twenty-five years Victoria, I do believe I deserve some credit".

Conrad watched the way her eyes sparkled in amusement, her chocolate brown eyes captivating him. More than anything he wished he could pause time and live in this moment forever. Tonight, Conrad felt himself fall in love with Victoria Grayson all over again.

When the two discussed their past days together and the happy moments they shared, he saw his wife light up with joy, something he hadn't seen in days. She looked at him not with detest or disgust but with fondness, as if she missed him just as much as he missed her. Although Conrad suspected it was just his heart getting his hopes up.

"Do you hear that?"

Conrad followed her eyes and saw another magnificent beach house. Its lights were still on and soft music drifted from the open windows.

"That's the third time this week that I've heard it," Victoria commented quietly. "It almost seems like the univerise is trying to tell us something," she added playfully, her eyes flickering to his.

Although her response was added jokingly a part of him truly believed that. It was almost like tonight was his final chance and the univerise were signaling for him to take it. This song always had the power to bring back memories of his marriage with Victoria and with it, heart-wrenching pain. Yet when he met her eyes tonight, the song brought nothing but promises of a new beginning with his wife, and he would take this chance.

"How about a dance Victoria?"

Victoria's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "What?"

"Well, if I recall you've denied me two dances this week. I do believe you owe me this one," he finished, a playful glint in his eye.

Victoria stifled an incredulous laugh as she arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well I hate to disappoint you Conrad but I don't believe I owe you anything," Victoria shook her head with wonder and stared at him with disbelief. "Really Conrad, where on earth is this coming from?"

Conrad took a step forward, an amused smile tracing his lips. "It's simply coming from my desires to have one last dance with you tonight, even if it's a short one. And truthfully, I couldn't think of a better way to end this stunning night".

Victoria still wasn't convinced though, yet when she met his warm eyes she slowly understood. After all this time, he still cared for her. There was no ulterior motive or despicable intention behind his actions tonight, just the desire to make her happy, and his earlier request was the same. He wanted to dance with her because he genuinely wanted to share one more moment with her.

"Very well then Conrad," Victoria finally responded, accepting his hand. "Although I can't say that I'm dressed for the occasion, I'm bound to fall over in seconds".

The matriarch glanced at her Prada, summer wedges, calculating her high risks of tripping.

Conrad followed her gaze, almost chuckling at the thought of Victoria tripping over in the sand. "Then my dear, I look forward to catching you".

Victoria's lips melted into a smile at his words and she rested her hand on his shoulder, truly speechless. Conrad rested his hand on her waist as he led her into the dance.

"This is ludicrous," Victoria muttered as they swayed together.

"Ludicrous?" Conrad questioned with raised eyebrows.

Victoria laughed lightly. "Me, dancing on the beach to the neighbor's music in high hells. I can't say that I've done this before," Victoria paused, casting a brief glance towards their manor. "No doubt Ashley will be wondering about our whereabouts, after all it must be nearly ten o'clock. Weren't you supposed to be meeting her tonight?"

"Well we pay her enough, I'm sure she can wait while I spend one last moment with my wife tonight".

Victoria's heart melted as she twirled out and back into his arms.

Conrad couldn't take his eyes off her; her very sight took his breath away. Her coffee coloured eyes were mesmerizing and he felt himself lost in her captivating gaze. They always had a strange power over him and with every glance he felt his heart quicken and throat thicken with desire. Every so often Conrad would tear his eyes away from the depths of her dark orbs and his eyes would trail down her smooth, vanilla skin and linger on her cherry red lips. A sudden desire to kiss those very lips took over him and Conrad tried unsuccessfully to tear his eyes away from her.

"Conrad?"

Conrad blinked and met her questioning gaze.

Victoria laughed lightly at his stunned expression. "You're staring".

He raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Well I can't help it," he responded, his eyes mesmerized on hers. "You look beautiful tonight".

Victoria's heart melted like hot butter for the third time that night. His words touched her heart and stirred the fire within her, leaving her speechless.

"Victoria, are you alright?"

"Yes," Victoria replied softly.

Her eyes searched his icy blue depths as she shook her head incredulously. "It's just…. you're just so different tonight," she murmured.

A small frown pinched Conrad's eyebrows. "Different?"

Victoria cocked her head to the side, her eyes studying his. "Yes…" her voice trailed off.

The music slowly came to an end and Victoria blinked, breaking eye contact with him. She released his hand and dropped her hands to her side.

"I-" Victoria began to try and explain what she meant but she struggled to find the right words. She shook her head. "I can't quite explain it," she finished instead.

An amused sparkle touched Conrad's eye. "No, tell me".

A tinkling laugh rose in her throat and she shook her head again as she raked her mind for an answer. "Well," she began, meeting his striking eyes. "Tonight you were sweet…and kind," her eyes searched his, almost lost in his icy depths. "And I hardly believed it but…romantic…".

Conrad tucked a fallen ebony curl behind her ear, wanting her to continue. When he received none he reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. Victoria's eyes rounded and flickered down to her hand. Conrad raised her hand and brushed her knuckles against his lips, releasing an audible gasp from her lips. Slowly he unfolded his fingers and placed feathery, light kisses along her fingertips, brushing the palm of her hand down his jaw.

Victoria's eyes fluttered as her heart skipped a beat. "Conrad," she breathed.

"W-what are you doing?"

Conrad released her hand and took a deep breath as he prepared what he was going to say. Yet when he met her eyes his rehearsed speech evaporated. And when Conrad spoke, the words seemed to roll of his tongue almost instinctively, as if they were on his tongue the entire time, waiting to be said.

"These past few days I've wanted to tell you something," Conrad began, his eyes lingering on hers. "I just never got the chance. But tonight when I saw you, I couldn't help but think about our past and how much I've missed you. And these past few days I've felt something stir inside everytime I see you".

A small frown furrowed Victoria's eyebrows and she tilted her head to the side. "Conrad, I-I don't understand. What are you trying to say?"

Conrad repressed a heavy sigh as he tried to collect his words together. How could he explain the passionate desire that stirred within him everytime he looked at her? The flaring flames that burned for her? How could he describe the heart pounding, stomach flipping and erratic, uncontrollable and powerful sensations that consumed him everytime he was with her?

"What I'm trying to say is that my feelings for you have never changed".

A thick silence grew in the air like the coming, winter fog, lingering between them.

"What?"

The words slipped from Victoria's lips, breaking the silence. She knew she should say so much more, but frankly they were the only words she could muster in her stunned state. She was sure she was dreaming. Her eyes searched his, looking for an answer for his unexpected and unbelievable confession, but she found nothing but sincerity.

"Victoria, I have never stopped loving you".

Her surroundings around her blurred and the nightly whispers grew silent; it was as if time had stopped and they were the only two people on earth that night.

Her heart fluttered like a crisp leaf, fluttering and spiralling as it fell from an autumn tree. His last words ignited the crackling fire and stirred the desire deep within her.

Conrad swallowed, the silence slowly torturing him. "Victoria, are you-"

Victoria leaned up on the tips of her toes and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, silencing his last words. Conrad's eyes widened as he recovered from the shock, his lips responding with equal passion. His hand curled around the back of her neck as he pulled her in closer, her fingers finding the front material of his shirt.

His kisses seemed to burst the fiery inferno within her, spreading blazing warmth throughout her. It reached her heart and crackled across her skin like electrical eels swimming up her arms.

He felt her heart gallop against his chest as his hands slid down her sides and rested on her waist. Her arms entangled around his neck as her soft lips moulded onto his. Victoria found herself melting into his embrace. Soon they both fought their lungs crying for oxygen and Victoria drew back, breathless.

"What was that?" Conrad asked, still recovering from the shock.

A mischievous smile played on her lips as she toyed with the material of his shirt, her eyes flickering down. "Well, I assumed we were being spontaneous tonight?"

"Indeed, we are".

And Conrad closed the space between them, seizing her lips in another intoxicating kiss.

A smile graced her lips as she returned his kiss. She barely felt the water droplets lightly sprinkling her skin. Victoria briefly opened her eyes and cast a glance towards the sky; it was starting to rain. Reluctantly she drew back, her lower lip grazing his as she savoured his last taste.

"It's raining," she commented softly.

Conrad followed her eyes towards the grey clouds that were gathering nearby. A clap of thunder rolled by, followed by a streak of lightning that whipped across the ocean.

"We should head back".

Victoria nodded just as another roar of thunder shook the sea. Quickly Conrad took Victoria's hand and the couple raced up the sandy hill as the rain grew heavier. Soon giant droplets were pouring down and splattering onto them, drenching them with water.

Victoria couldn't help but laugh lightly at the peculiar looks she and Conrad received from the gardeners as they raced up the stony steps to their front door. She was rather surprised at how giddy she felt, perhaps it was from the three glasses of wine she had downed, but she couldn't help but feel like a high school girl who was sneaking home with her prom date. Conrad swung the door open and the two stepped inside, relieved to be out of the rain.

Victoria's chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. She shivered; her usual, immaculate hair was a mess, tumbling down in dripping, wild curls and her saturated dress clung to her skin. She noticed that Conrad wasn't any better. His usual crisp business suit was drenched and his hair was a dishevelled mess. Although from her view, she couldn't help but admired his new rugged look and the view his saturated shirt gave her of his sculpted chest, and she fought the sudden desire to tear if off him.

When Victoria looked up to comment on their ridiculous situation she found Conrad's eyes on her. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly lost herself in his ocean blue depths.

They both felt the chemistry burning, thick and flaring between them like a burning inferno.

It wasn't long before Conrad captured her lips and pressed her against the doorway. Victoria moaned when her head hit the doorway and she responded hungrily, his lips tearing through hers. Victoria's fingers soon found his hair and they threaded through hit salt and pepper locks. She pulled him in closer, her body screaming for his touch. A moan stirred in the base of her throat when she felt his fingers slip underneath her dress and up her legs. Victoria wrapped her leg around his waist in response; she wanted him in her now.

The sound of abrupt footsteps stopped the couple. Their heads shot up.

"It's probably one of the maids," Conrad whispered in her ear.

"Or Daniel…" Victoria replied, repressing a moan when she felt Conrad's lips enclosing around the shell of her ear. "Conrad…we can't…here," she managed breathlessly, fearing that her son would catch them.

Victoria managed to push him off her and regain her balance. A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips when she noticed his eyes, clouded with lust.

"We should leave, before someone sees us," she said softly, her eyes flickering down his frame.

Conrad opened his mouth to protest as she turned to leave before she paused, her eyes meeting his in an almost demanding stare. "And Conrad, I expect to see you in our room," she finished, her eye batting in a small wink.

Conrad watched her turn on her heel and leave, her hips swaying deliciously. He stood there for a moment, stunned like an animals caught in the forest. His mind swam wildly as he came to terms with what was happening. Victoria…in his room…waiting _for him_. In a flash Conrad kicked off his shoes and almost stumbled up the steps as he ran after her.

"Conrad!"

Conrad halted at the top of the stairs. Swearing under his breath he turned around to face Ashley.

"Ms Davenport," he said through gritted teeth, struggling to mask the venom that laced his voice.

"Why are you wet?" she asked, slightly horrified. "And where were you? I texted you three times, I thought we were meeting. Jack Porter stopped by and-"

"Actually Ms Davenport," Conrad interrupted her, his eyes briefly glancing at his bedroom door. "Ah, I'm going to have to ask you to reschedule the meeting. I have some business to attend to".

A frown knitted her eyebrows and she tilted her head to the side. "Business? Now?"

Fortunately for Conrad Ashley's phone rang. Conrad almost breathed out a sigh of relief when she retrieved her phone.

"Okay, well shall I let Jack know that you'll see him tomorrow morning then?"

Conrad nodded as he fought to maintain a sense of composure. "Yes, of course".

Ashley passed him one last smile as she answered her phone and made her way downstairs.

As soon as she was out of sight Conrad took off down the hall, almost bursting down the door as he swung it open. His stomach flipped at the enticing sight.

"Really Conrad, I was starting to believe that you weren't coming at all".

Conrad's breath caught in his throat as he made his way over, unable to form any words. Victoria's lips pulled into an amused smirk at his dumbfounded expression.

The thin, laced white slip she wore barely covered the bare minimum. Held by two thin straps it dipped between her breasts and rested halfway down her thighs. Victoria rested back against her wall of pillows seductively, her hair although still partly wet, had been dried and briefly brushed and styled, cascading down her shoulders in thick, dripping waves. Victoria rested on the back of her elbows and curled her legs to the side, the material slipping further up her thighs, attracting Conrad's preying eyes.

She had cleaned herself up from the rain and re-touched her makeup. Her blood red lips were parted with hunger and her dark, doe eyes locked onto his, eyeing him like a cat that got her cream.

Slipping off the bed Victoria sauntered over, amused at how quickly Conrad's eyes drifted from her eyes and to her cleavage.

His eyes slid down her frame, drinking in her vanilla skin, voluptuous curves and slender legs.

"I grew tired of waiting for you," she began as she made her way towards him. "So I thought I'd dry myself from the rain and slip into something more…suitable," she finished, her voice dropping an octave as she stood before him. Victoria rested her hand on her waist and arched an eyebrow. "What do you think?" her voice slipped out in a purr.

Conrad repressed a groan at the tantalising sight, his throat thickening with desire.

"I think," he began huskily, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. "That you're wearing far too much".

Victoria laughed as he brushed his lips against hers, letting herself melt into his embrace. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him in closer, her thigh pressing against his.

"I…want…you…now," Victoria murmured breathlessly between heated kisses.

An amused smile touched Conrad's lips at her sudden eagerness.

Victoria rolled her teeth over his lower lip and nibbled it teasingly, her lips sucking it raw. Her kisses soon grew demanding as her hot tongue slipped into his lips, intertwining with his in a passionate dance.

Her taste was intoxicating and always left him wanting more. Conrad's fingers wasted no time in sneaking underneath the silk material before they roamed her skin. Waves of shivers ran up her spine when she felt his fingers sculpt the curves of her bare hips and bottom. Victoria groaned in his mouth, and it took all the strength she had to repress the sudden urge to wrap her legs around him and beg him to take her now.

His lips dragged away from her lips and moved down to her jaw. They peppered a trail of kisses down her neck, eliciting a moan from the base of her throat. Victoria tilted her head back to grant him more access, his lips stirring another moan as she felt his teeth graze her sensitive skin.

Victoria's knees shook with desire, her body crying out for him. Conrad smirked into her skin and briefly stopped the sweet torture. He stepped behind her and his hands encircled around the curve of her waist, pulling her body towards his. Dipping his head down he pressed his lips to the side of her jaw and trailed another path of kisses along her skin and to the back curve of her neck. Victoria moaned breathlessly, her hands finding his fingers and guiding them up to the straps of her dress.

Tiny goose bumps formed on her skin as he agonisingly pulled the straps down, his lips following the strap down her shoulder. He soon slid the material down and it fell into a silky pool around her.

Victoria turned around to face him, amused at his lustrous eyes that raked her figure.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered, his eyes devouring her.

Victoria's heart melted like a dripping candle. Quickly she stepped over her gown and yanked his collar, capturing his lips in another passionate kiss. Stepping backwards she led him to the bed and fell onto the mattress, pulling him down with her.

Victoria quickly moved backwards to the middle of the mattress as he crawled on top of her, seizing her lips in another tender kiss. His lips soon ventured down her jaw and to her neck, eliciting another moan from her lips. Victoria tilted her neck back to grant him more access, although they didn't stay there for long. Conrad's lips soon trailed down the cleft of her breasts as his hands slid up her sides and to her back. They soon found the clasps of her bra and, mentally swearing at his clumsy fingers, Conrad finally unhooked them. Victoria huffed impatiently as she helped him free her from her bra. Tossing the material aside Conrad dipped his head down and enclosed his lips around her breast, releasing another erotic moan from her lips. Victoria arched her back as his lips retraced the sensitive spots he knew all too well, knowing it drove her wild. Victoria's fingers twisted the bed sheets as she felt his tongue trace the curve of her breast. Her fingers clenched onto the bed sheets as she moaned again, mentally cursing herself for giving in so easily.

Conrad smirked and he knew he had to stop his torture soon. His lips ventured down to her trembling abdomen as his hands slid up her thighs, reaching for her lace panties. Victoria couldn't take it any longer. As soon as he slid the material off she rolled over and flipped him onto his back, taking him by surprise.

A devious smirked pulled at her lips at his stunned expression. Wasting no time Victoria locked his thighs between hers as her fingers hurriedly went for his buttons, almost ripping his shirt with anticipation before she finally got the material off. Victoria's eyes devoured his chest as her fingers roamed his torso.

"Well Conrad, it seems that you've been spending your new free time well. I see you've returned to the gym".

Conrad leaned up on his elbows and captured her lips in response, slipping his tongue in and relishing in her intoxicating taste. Victoria smirked into his lips and slowly drew back, causing a look of shock to wash his features.

Quickly her fingers reached his belt. She fumbled with the latch before she managed to strip off his pants. Conrad's eyes locked onto hers, a shiver rippling up his spine when he saw the fire blazing in her eyes.

Victoria's fingers toyed with the waistband of his underwear for a few moments before her hand delved inside. Conrad groaned as she leisurely stroked him, teasing him in a slow torture. Finally she released him and freed him of his cotton confinements, discarding the material with the rest of their clothes.

Straddling his hips Victoria dipped her head down and placed one last, tender kiss to his lips. Then slowly she lowered herself down before she sunk into him. A long awaiting groan escaped his lips as Victoria slowly moved against him, already feeling her body react to his. Conrad's hands encircled around the curve of her hips as he arched his back to meet her thrusts, confessing his love for her once more in an erotic groan. Victoria tilted her head back as she cried out his name.

They both came together, spilling their passion and elation into each other. Victoria rode him for a few more moments before she climbed off him and rolled over to the side. Her chest rose and fell as she steadied her breathing.

Conrad rolled over to his side as he slowly caught his breath, amazed at her dark beauty.

"Well," Victoria began as her breath returned. "That was…."

"Incredible?"

Victoria laughed as she rolled over to the side. She studied her husband through her gleaming eyes. "Yes…incredible. It appears that I underestimated you Conrad, I take back what I said last week" she replied. "You certainly made me cry…and so much more".

Conrad chuckled, an amused glint in his eye. "Oh but my dear, we're just getting started".

And he swiftly rolled on top of her, capturing her lips in another kiss.

They spent the night reacquainting themselves with each other's body, retracing familiar spots with tender kisses and exploring new paths with gentle touches.

Conrad awoke something within her that night; feelings that Victoria had longed thought had died with David Clarke. It seemed to fill the gaping void that had been tearing at her blackened heart for years.

Unlike so many nights before, this night was not just simple sex. Conrad had looked upon her eyes, eyes free from the ghosts of David's past and instead, filled with adoration. Victoria had responded to him with equal passion, not because she was his wife and needed to, and not because she wanted to please him, but because she herself truly wanted to.

No…it wasn't just simple sex or a night of satisfying their own lustful needs, like they had done time and time before. That night, Victoria and Conrad made love.

…

Helen Crowey winded up the tinted windows of the moving limousine, casting a brief glance outside from her dark shades. She returned her attention back to a recording that played on a small, rectangular device in her hand. Helen took off her glasses and studied the video closely. Confusion and intrigue passed her features.

Helen's iPhone buzzed to life and she reached across the leather seat and picked up the phone. Her eyes never left the video as she took the call.

"Yes," her cool voice answered. "I'm watching it now".

Helen's eyes widened with shock and a hint of horror at the next part of the recording, but only briefly. She blinked and grimaced slightly as she tore her eyes away from the video, placing the device back down next to her.

"Yes, it is interesting…very interesting," Her voice trailed off as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone, but her mind was somewhere else.

"_So, shall we move the plan forward then?"_

Her eyes drifted to the tinted windows as an idea slowly formed in her head.

"No," she whispered as her plan slowly sunk in.

Helen picked up the device and looked at the video again. Her eyes narrowed maliciously as a conniving smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. "Halt the plan. I have an idea".

Helen hung up the phone and dropped it into her handbag. She glanced once more at the video before she turned the device off, knowing that she couldn't watch anymore. Besides, she had all the information she needed to know. One last thought passed her mind as the vehicle came to a stop.

_Who would have thought that after all this time and everything that had happened, Conrad and Victoria were giving their relationship one last chance?_

A cruel smile traced her lips as she exited the car.

_Much to their misfortunate…_

* * *

_Ohhh I do love a good cliffhanger. I assume you all figured out what the video clip was? How did she get it? Why is she so interested in Conrad and Victoria's sex life? What is her plan? Remember the summary...'entangling them both in a dangerous liaison'..._

_Please review! They are my fuel for writing. And do tell me about any grammar mistakes, writing suggestions and/or oocness you may find, I need the constructive criticism. Or if you liked it, the support really helps me too :) Thanks again! And remember, review review review! :D _

_Lydia :) _


	8. Sabotage

_**Please read the author's note!** _

_Hey guys I'm back again! Yes I'm not dead haha. Is anyone still reading this thing? Anyway, I owe you guys the biggest apology for such a late update, especially since I left you on such a cruel cliffhanger! Truth was ever since the finale I lost a lot of inspiration and love for convict, but suddenly tumblr and spams of Madeleine Stowe restored that so with a boost of inspiration, I got this up! Also I recently transferred unis and have all of these assessments and it's been stressful. Plus, I had some own personal issues that I had to deal with and still am, and it's taken up my time. Anyway, thanks for understanding guys and for keeping to this fic, it means a lot! _

_It's been ages since I've last written anything so my writing's pretty rusty. Actually I'm disappointed with it, but I did the best I could. I struggled with making this stuff sound nice though and make it flow. Even so, I added a few scenes which I hope you'll love, since you've been waiting to long. And we're all desperately waiting for season 3. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge

**Sabotage**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the ivory curtains and glazed over the sleeping forms, buried beneath waves of sheets and blankets. The glaring rays crept up the intertwined couple and skimmed over Victoria's eyes, stirring a soft moan from her throat.

Victoria's eyes fluttered open, wincing at the faint light peeking through the gaps. She let out a yawn and stretched, her body slowly waking up. Then it hit her like a gust of wind. Last night. The boat. The dinner. The beach…their dance…their kiss…their…

Victoria's eyes flung open. Somehow it all felt like a distant, spinning dream. She shifted to her side and felt his arms wrapped securely around her waist. A small smile graced her lips. With gentle hands she removed his hands from her waist and rolled over to her side, admiring her sleeping husband.

_"Victoria, I have never stopped loving you"._

Victoria's eyes fluttered shut as the memories drifted back. His gentle fingers caressing her sides, his lips peppering trails of kisses down her skin, muttering words of affection...confessions of love…_promises…_Promises to start over and do it right: to give their shamble of a marriage one last chance.

Victoria cast a glance at her husband. _Could they really do it this time? Start again? _She bit her lip. No, how could they after everything? God, what was she thinking? Somewhere deep inside dread was growing within her, a part of her knew that last night's actions would bring terrible consequences. But last night felt so perfect. His words so true…his kisses so sweet….

Victoria shook her head, shattering the memories. She chided herself for being so foolish. She wanted so desperately to believe in him, clinging onto his words as if holding onto them hard enough would make them come true. But…why couldn't they be true?

She couldn't think. She needed a drink. It was too early for alcohol. Tea? No. Coffee. Victoria slipped out of her bed and scanned the room for her dressing gown, trying to find anything to cover her naked body. Too cold and too tired to go looking for it Victoria reached for the sheets at the end of the bed and wrapped it under her arms and around her body, securely tucking in the loose material.

Just as she did so Conrad's hand reached for hers and she whirled around, meeting her husband's sleepy eyes.

His hoarse whisper caught her off guard. "Come back to bed".

Conrad sat up and ran his free fingers through his hair wearily, adjusting to the morning's brightness. He blinked up at her, barely containing the smile touching his lips. Even in the morning after waking up, a thin sheet barely covering her she looked stunning. Her ebony, wayward tresses tumbled around her frame. A faint, rosy red shade still tinged her cheeks from the last night's passionate affair and a faint glow emitted from her, a glow he hadn't seen since the last time they had been together.

Gently he tugged her towards the bed and Victoria found herself obliging. She fell onto the mattress. Victoria shuffled over next to him, resting on her knees, her hand still securely holding the silk material around her.

"Did you mean what you said?" the words fell from her lips in a whisper, concern shadowing her eyes. "Last night. When you said that we could start again".

"Every word".

She met his eyes. "How?" His almost blank stare gave her his answer and she stifled a laugh. "God, Conrad, look at us. The fights, the divorce, the affairs…I just don't think it could work out. I have no doubt that everyone's hiding behind closed doors as we speak, waiting for our inevitable divorce".

Conrad reached for her waist and gently pulled her towards him. Victoria found herself crawling towards him, her legs straddling his lap, the material of the sheets riding up her thighs. Her eyes searched his, as if hoping that he held the answer.

"I don't know Victoria," he began carefully, holding her coffee coloured gaze. He repressed a sigh. "But I know that I love you and that we need to give this one more chance".

Victoria felt her heart melt like hot butter, melting like it had done last night.

"I didn't say it would be easy," Conrad continued, brushing a strand of her wayward curl from her eyes. He paused, pondering his thoughts. "How about I take you out for lunch this afternoon?"

Victoria arched an eyebrow at his spontaneous suggestion. "Lunch?"

"Yes, a quiet lunch together. We don't have to rush things. I'll arrange for a reservation for us at the Botanic Gardens".

A small smile traced Victoria's lips as her mind drifted off. The Botanic Gardens was a small, elegant restaurant on the outskirts of the broad walk. God knows it's been years since they had gone out for a simple meal together, and the thought of spending her afternoon with her husband made her heart flutter with happiness. She intertwined her fingers through his and met his lips in a soft kiss.

"Yes, it sounds lovely".

The phone suddenly rang and Conrad reached for it, bringing it up to his ear.

_How could she have doubted his words?_ He meant everything he had said last night, and was just as willing as she was to give their relationship a second chance.

Victoria lowered her eyes. But her heart still belonged to her Davie Clarke, and she believed it would be in his dead clutches forever. No…not his clutches. Because her heart was never hers, it had always been his.

Victoria pushed the thoughts aside. He was dead and she had to move on. If not for her own happiness than for her sanity, he would have wanted that. She glanced at Conrad again. She could never love him. But she could move on with him, she could give herself that much.

So Victoria pressed her lips against his earlobe and nibbled gently. She muttered words of hidden desire and lustrous thoughts. Because as much as Victoria believed that she could never be in love with Conrad Grayson, she couldn't deny the absolute desire to feel what she had felt last night when she was with him.

Victoria smirked when she felt him struggle to remain coherent to the god knows what CEO or company director he was speaking to. Her lips trailed down his jaw as her hands slide up his arms and down his chest, enjoying the way his muscles contracted under her hands. Sensually Victoria pushed up against him, already feeling his body react to hers.

"Y-yes, I'll have the papers finalised and sent to you by five …sorry Gordon, I'm afraid I'll have to call you back".

Conrad slammed the phone down with a click and captured his wife's lips in a passionate kiss. He felt her laugh into his lips as his fingers ran up her arms, desperate to unravel her from the silky sheets.

"I was under the impression that you didn't want to rush things," Conrad murmured when their kiss finally broke for air, remembering her hesitation at coming back to bed.

"Hmmm," Victoria's eyes glimmered mischievously. "Well, I don't recall agreeing to such suggestions".

Victoria laughed as he swiftly rolled her underneath him, capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. Her tongue slid inside, twisting and tugging with his.

Conrad's lips reluctantly left hers and trailed down her jaw, retracing the pathways he knew so well, the sensitive hollow of her neck, the slope of her shoulder blade, the curve of her full breasts…

A relentless moan escaped her lips. Slowly, achingly slow Conrad slipped his fingers under the material and slid the sheets further down, his lips retracing a path down her neck. He paused, his eyes flickering to hers. In that moment Conrad's eyes briefly locked onto her doe eyes and his breath caught in his chest. The words soon followed, slipping out before he had a chance to breathe again.

"I love you Victoria".

They were instantly regretted, but with every glance into her captivating eyes he knew that they were unavoidable. He saw her eyes change, darkening, reflecting the ghosts of David Clarke. It was in that moment that Conrad knew what she had meant all along. Because as much as he had tried to deny it these past few days and as much as he tried to push the thought away last night, she was still in love with David Clarke.

Victoria's eyes saddened, her heart shattering at the pained look cracking his face. Leaning up on her elbows she brushed her lips against his, wanting desperately to kiss the pain away. Because as much as she wanted to, she couldn't simply return his words, when she was knew them not to be true. She couldn't give him what he wanted: she couldn't love him. But she had thought, hoped, that for the time being and the weeks to come, that this would be enough. That them being together would be enough. That maybe…just maybe they did not need love. Perhaps she had been wrong.

"Don't go," Victoria whispered.

She could see it in his eyes, the hesitation, a part of him wanting to leave. She couldn't bear for him to leave her now. Quickly she captured his lips in another tender kiss, lips sucking, teeth nibbling, teasing, encouraging him to stay. She soon felt his lips responding, moulding onto hers. Just as she thought she had won him over a sudden knock on the door startled them.

"Conrad?" Ashley's voice resounded in the room.

Victoria groaned as Conrad rolled over, sighing with frustration.

"Yes," Conrad replied, not bothering to hide the irritation seeping from his voice.

"Jack Porter is waiting for you in your office".

Conrad cursed under his breath. Jack Porter, he had completely forgotten.

Victoria threw him an incredulous look, silently mouthing the bartender's name questioningly.

Conrad simply nodded, briefly closing his eyes in frustration. He cast his wife a look, still hidden underneath the ivory sheets, looking more tempting than ever. Surely he could miss this meeting? It was just with the Porter boy after all, it couldn't be that important.

"Should I let him know that you'll be down shortly then?"

Conrad sighed. He had pushed this meeting back twice, it seemed urgent, to Jack at least. He knew he shouldn't miss it then.

"Thank you Ashley," Victoria called, irritation hardening her voice.

The couple undoubtedly knew that Ashley would be surprised to hear her voice. After all, according to the young assistant the two could barely stand seeing each other and by morning couldn't wait to leave each other. Ashley took Victoria's sudden call as her cue to leave.

Conrad sat up and pulled the covers back.

"You're not actually leaving are you?" Victoria asked, shocked that he would leave her for Jack Porter.

Conrad sighed as he made his way towards the wardrobe, picking out a crisp shirt and formal trousers.

"I've already pushed this meeting back twice, and Charlotte has been insistent that I 'do what I can do for Amanda and her new family'. The man's persistent, I'll give him that".

Victoria bit back her frustration. How the man managed to light her body on fire so it desperately craved for him then dare to leave her here unsatisfied was beyond all the Matriarch could take. Especially since he was the one who wanted her to stay in bed with him in the first place. _God he was infuriating. _

"Very well then, it's clear that you've made your decision," Victoria said coolly.

Conrad glanced at his wife as he buttoned up his shirt. He sensed a raging storm brewing and knew his actions now would bring terrible repercussions. But what could he do? His daughter wouldn't stop pestering him to help the happy couple and Jack wasn't going to back down.

"I'm sorry Victoria," he walked over to the bed, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'll make it up to you this afternoon".

Victoria's eyes narrowed as she watched her husband straighten his shirt. No, she'd be damned if he left her like this!

Victoria slipped out of bed and made her way to her duchess beside him, as if he wasn't there. With one hand still holding the sheet around her she scanned the colour of lipsticks and chose a blood red shade. A particular colour that Conrad had always been fond of. She ran the head along her lower lip and painted the top, pressing her full lips together. Then she applied the mascara and eyeliner, knowing that foolish man's eyes never left her dark, painted ones. She cast a final glance at the mirror, fluffing up her rich, full hair. For now, she'd simply give him the silent treatment.

If Conrad was surprised at her sudden actions he didn't show it. Actually, he was barely paying attention to his wife, too busy getting dressed.

"And just one more thing," Victoria called as her husband made his way for the door, stopping him in his tracks.

Repressing another exhausted sigh he turned around, his jaw dropping an inch. Victoria had dropped the bed sheets to a silky, white pool around her. She smirked as she felt his eyes devouring her bare body. Her ebony, wild curls tumbled down around her, accentuating her dark eyes. Her crimson lips seemed to contrast with her creamy, soft skin. The sight was enough to make any man tremble.

"You should know by now Conrad that when I desire something, I _never _ask twice".

Conrad struggled to collect his thoughts together as she sashayed towards their ensuite.

"Oh and Conrad," Victoria stoped at the doorway, casting him a glance over her shoulder. "I'm just going to take a shower, if you should need me you know where to look".

Her eye batted in a hint of a wink before she slipped inside.

Needless to say it didn't take long for Conrad to realise that Jack Porter would be waiting for quite some time.

Conrad almost popped a few buttons off as he tore off the shirt and discarded his trousers to the side, breaking into a run. Victoria's tinkling laugh bounced on the bathroom walls as she sensed Conrad's hurried footsteps behind her. She only just whirled around to face him before she felt his lips crashing onto hers.

Victoria felt her back hit against the cold glass, his lips hot against hers, his kisses intoxicating, lighting her body on fire. Her eyes fluttered shut as she deepened the kiss, her hand reaching for the tap nearby. Hot, gushing water poured onto the passionate couple.

Conrad could feel her thundering heartbeat from the pulse in her neck, his kisses trailing down her drenched skin. Her breaths grew short and quick, her moans turning into soft cries. Their bodies pressed together, their hot, wet skin sliding together in lustrous passion. His hands began to travel down, sculpting her generous curves, feeling her shiver underneath him.

Victoria brought her leg up and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him in closer. Her arms entangled around his neck as she felt his hands snaking around her waist, pulling her closer into him. The sensations of the glorious water and his thigh sliding deliciously against hers were enough to make her knees tremble.

Conrad's lips continued to trail down her skin, sucking the shell of her ear, the pulse of her neck, the curve of her breasts…Victoria threw her head back against the glass wall and arched her back to meet his mouth, her fingers bunching through his salt and pepper locks, pulling him in closer.

Conrad stoped his torture and possessed her lips once more. Victoria laced her fingers through his, bringing it above her head. Conrad's lips captured hers in another intoxicating kiss, her teeth dragging his lower lip through hers, sucking it raw.

"I…want…you…now," she murmured between hungry kisses.

His breath chuckle near her ear sent waves of shivers up her spine and she fought the urge to scream for him to take her now. Conrad sensed her impatience. Freeing his hands from hers he briefly brushed aside her tangled, drenching curls from her face, wanting to see her eyes. Then resting his hands on her waist he parted her legs and slowly, achingly slid into her.

Victoria cried out, arching her back to meet his growing thrusts. Running her hands up his chest and to his shoulders she slowly began to rock her hips with his, their breaths quickening, legs trembling, cries rising and through Victoria's ecstasy she couldn't help but cry out his name.

And it was in that moment that thoughts of their troubled past and detrimental future, the tragic fate for their children and past ghosts vanished from their minds. For them, there was only now and each other. For them, the world was non-existence. There were only their sweet kisses and intertwining bodies, lust and passion, love and sex. And as they came together, meeting together with one last thrust, one thought ran through their minds. A thought of longing. Longing for this moment to never end.

…

"A message for you Miss Grayson".

Victoria peered over her notes and glanced at the housekeeper. She had been kept occupied all afternoon organising the High Hamptons Country Club luncheon, a monthly Grayson tradition. She was just going over the guest list, scanning through the rows of people who managed to secure an invitation to the prestigious event. It was a tedious job, but Victoria was determined to check it twice, ensuring that nobody without her approval had managed to bribe or suck their way up and onto the list.

Even so, throughout her busy afternoon her thoughts kept drifting off to her husband. Her sweet, foolish husband, who was currently locked in the boardroom, going over the final details for some deal or another. Typical. It seemed that even though Daniel had assumed position as CEO, his father was still needed in the Company: much to her son's dissatisfaction.

Throughout her afternoon Victoria thought about the ridiculous man and his charming smile that brought one to her own lips. She thought about the way his kisses sent her body blazing. His loving words and gentle touch that sent her heart fluttering like dancing, autumn leaves. His eyes that captured hers, sending her space blurring so that the world was only them, and them alone. He made her feel alive. And throughout their lunch she couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe they could work this out. Perhaps they could start again.

Yes, Conrad had been true to his word. That morning he got a very confused Ashley Davenport to book them a table for two at the Botanic Gardens, of course as with most events, the Grayson name gave them the privileged table on he veranda with a splendid view of the sea. The lunch had been lovely. They chatted, dined, laughed and generally enjoyed the company of each other.

Then to top of their afternoon the couple had received some shocking but welcomed news: Charlotte had awoken. They had immediately rushed to the hospital following the call to see a relieved and happy Doctor Karen. She reported that besides a few injuries, Charlotte was fine, and was expected to make a full recovery and be home within a week's time. Victoria had felt like her life was hanging by a thin wire, broken shards barley held together. But now, she felt her life finally piecing back together again.

"Miss Grayson?"

The uncertain voice shattered the daydream, dragging Victoria back to reality. She blinked. A gorgeous bouquet of red and strawberry pink roses greeted her, wrapped in layers of lavender paper. Victoria's breath jumped in her chest as she stood up from her desk and went over to accept the gift. She brought it up to her nose, breathing in the sweet fragrance.

"It's beautiful," the young maid offered, almost gushing at the romantic gift.

Victoria smiled fondly at the gift, gently touching the silky petals. "Yes, it is".

There was no doubt in her mind who her mysterious sender was and, as expected, the gift came with a card. She reached for the card and opened it, curiosity passing her features as she read the surprisingly neat, cursive writing. Victoria's skin paled, her eyes darkening with dread. She swallowed and snapped the card shut, doing her best to mask her apprehension.

"Are they from Conrad?" The young girl struggled to hide her excitement at the romantic thought, her baby blue eyes blinking up at her questioningly.

Victoria's lips stretched into a strained smile. "Of course, I can't see whom else they'd be from," Victoria's throat dried and she prayed that her voice didn't give her away. She cleared her throat and went to collect the papers. "Tiffney, please send these to Ashley with my final approval. And tell her to clarify the flower orders from Dawn".

The girl nodded quickly and scurried to collect her papers before bidding goodbye. Victoria took a deep breath and exhaled. She sank back down onto the edge of her desk. Victoria closed her eyes briefly, calming down her racing heart. Placing the flowers on the desk she took the card out again, her eyes scanning over the message. Worry consumed her, a cold, monstrous beast clawing at her heart. Worry. She rang the bell.

Tiffney came scurrying back.

"Tiffney, I've been called away to an argent meeting with the ladies, to finalise the menus for the luncheon. Just let my husband know when he returns".

"Of course".

Then once the maid left Victoria reached into her desk for a lighter. Flicking the switch she burnt the card and disposed its ashes into the bin. Sighing she rubbed her aching temples, feeling a migraine coming on. Victoria Grayson grazed her lower lip, cursing the devils for letting her hope once more.

…

"Uh Emily, we may have a bit of a problem".

Emily's heart stopped at the words. Problem. She placed her glass down on the kitchen counter and made her way back to the living room. Problem. How she hated that word. Emily Thorne did not have problems. Her plans never had time for problems. She couldn't afford a problem. Right now her goal was to obtain Stone Haven for Daniel, and she knew he'd need her help. Besides this goal helping own agendas, she couldn't deny the satisfaction she felt pissing Victoria off.

"What problem?"

Emily bobbed down next to Aiden, who was crouched down in front of her laptop, staring intently at the screen.

"It looks like someone may be paying our guest a little visit," Aiden responded simply, letting her see for herself.

Emily squinted at the screen. Yes, sure enough Victoria Grayson had ascended the steps of Harriton Hotel and was making her way down the hall. One day she would have to sit down and thank Nolan for his security hacking skills, but today was not the day. She watched Victoria closely, her heart thudding. Victoria turned a corner and headed to room 101. She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Victoria stepped inside. Emily's blood froze. She quickly clicked a few keys and zoomed into the room, watching Victoria shut the door behind her. Slowly, the pieces fell together, firing alarm bells in her head. There she had it. A problem.

She ignored Aiden's hardened stare. She had to find a solution. _Think. Think. Think. _Her brain buzzed with frantic thoughts, bouncing around her head. Then it clicked.

"Pass me the phone".

A slight frown creased her lover's features as he reached for the iphone on the glass table. Emily took the mobile and speed dialled the only person she knew who could help her now.

"Emily," his usual, expecting voice answered. Emily mentally saw the knowing smile forming on his lips. "What's on the revengenda this evening?"

Emily ignored his little jokes**.** She didn't have time for it. "Nolan," she spoke curtly, getting straight to the point. "Can you hack into Harriton Hotel's computer system for me?"

She could hear him stifle back a knowing chuckle. "The question is not if I can, but why? I thought your goal for now was on Daniel obtaining Stone Haven?"

"It was," Emily's eyes drifted back to the computer screen, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "But something just interfered with my plans," Emily stopped, irritation lacing her voice as she spoke quickly. "Nolan, enough stalling. I need this done now".

"Fine, fine, I'm on to it," Nolan paused, and Emily could see the curiosity bubbling inside him. "But I have to ask, what do you plan on doing with Harriton's computer system".

Emily's lips curled into a vindictive smile as she glanced back at the computer screen, staring at the golden hotel door. "Sabotage".

* * *

_Oh I am evil! Now I did had to decide a bit about putting in that shower scene (hehe) i worried it would take away the essence of the first paragraph, being that Victoria's realised that she's still in love with David and her conflicting feelings. So my desire for convict shower sex and keeping to the plot and theme of the chapter battled out. In the end shower sex won. No surprise , please review since they mean the world to me! Seriously, i my life's been so boring lately and nothing great's been happening, i need these reviews! _

_Also unfortunately my boost of convict feels has kind of faded, but i'm hoping with the arrival of season 3 il be back onto this fic! Or maybe tumblr or reviews will compel me to write it quickly? Well i have it all planned out in my head anyway, it's just a matter of getting it down. Also speaking of season 3, what's up with Conrad dying? Well as the old saying goes, sometimes the only thing that can unite a couple again is tragedy ;) So it can't be all bad right? _

Anyway thanks for reading guys! Again, please review! and let us all wait crying together for season 3.

_Lydia :)_


End file.
